


Cambion

by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter (moon01234), moon01234



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/Chrystel%20Malfoy-Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cambion:</p><p>medieval legend, a cambion is the half-human offspring of the union between a human male and a succubus, or of an incubus and a human female."</p><p>Definition from Wikipedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **AN : Writing this story to reply to a challenge. Once the first chapter is written I get an update for any of the stories of that writer. YAY!**
> 
>  **Disclaimer : I will never be able to own what J.K Rowling has created. But I can borrow some of her characters to play at my whim.**
> 
>  **ALERT/WARNING : Their is SLASH, MALE/MALE, FEMALE/FEMALE, INCEST, and a lot of things that would make some of the most traditional people squirm in their pants. You have been warned. Don't like it, than their is a nice little button with an arrow on the top left of your screen that says "back". I don't wan't any Flamers criticizing my story since they were to stupid to not read the ALERT. Also, I will not be following the events of the HBP and DH books (6th and 7th for those who are confused).**

_  
  
**Cambion**   
  
_

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

 _I was sitting there waiting in my room for you_

 _You were waiting for me too_

 _And it makes me wonder_

" _ **The older I get" - Skillet**_

Thunder rolled in the air, through the dry sky filled with looming clouds as dark as the night. A young boy, nearly a man but not quite yet, was watching through the window while sitting on the windowsill. He had black messy hair and bright green eyes. On his forehead, right beneath the hair was a peculiar shaped scar : a lightning bolt.

Through his emerald eyes, the boy was waiting for the ballet of lightning that should soon appear. After all, it was the perfect night for it too happen. To make it even better, it was the night just before his seventeenth birthday, only a half hour until midnight. Tonight will be The Night. Tonight will be the night where he will receive his magical inheritance and unlock his magical creature side.

Few knew, even the family itself, but the Potters had a magical ancestry. Only if certain conditions were met than the powers and advantages of this ancestry will be released on the night of the seventeenth birthday of the witch or wizard.

Those conditions were :

Only after a minimum of seven generations have passed from the last person to have received the powers.

The child must be born from the main Potter line of the family. If the main line was entirely annihilated than a branch family must be chosen to become the new main line.

The child must be in dire need of those powers to receive than.

The child in question must have a strong magical core as well as being in strong physical shape.

The secret must be kept in the family. Only a few rare friends who have proven themselves trustworthy will be allowed to be informed. If the secret is out than the spirits of the ancestors will withheld all powers and advantages from the Potter family until it is forgotten by the rest of the world.

The child in question must uphold the family's motto and honor as well as being loyal to the Head of the Family.

All of this had been written, along with more information on his family, in a journal that had been placed in the main vault. Sirius had made him emancipated once he reached sixteen years of age in his will as well as Lord Black. Right after the end of sixth year, Harry had visited his family's main vault and had found the journal on a pedestal right in front of the entrance. It had been puzzling for why Griphook, his family's accountant, had insisted that he take it with him but all was cleared up once Harry had read the journal. Being holed up in his room by the Dursleys all summer left him a lot of time to read. He even bothered to make is essays a bit more presentable than usual. After all, it's hard to break a habit when it is ingrained since childhood. And for the Dursleys, nobody can be better than Dudley at school, much less the Freak.

Harry could count himself lucky to have one Miss Hermione Granger, AKA the miss Know-it-all, as a friend. Withstanding her incessant babbling of dry facts and nagging was only a small inconvenience. After all, she was serving her purpose, and as the Headmaster would say : "All for the greater Good".

Let's not forget the redheaded Mr Ronald Weasley. That jealous, ignorant prat could not see fake friendship even if Harry wore a sign stating it. After his fourth year, Harry's and Ron's friendship was truly broken. He did not trust the redheaded anymore even if Ron thought that they were "Best Friends Forever". The black haired boy knew Ron was trying to get out of his brothers' shadows, but was not doing it the right way. But he had his uses, not as important as Hermione, that was certain, but still none of the less, was useful.

And finally, the beautiful and slutfull Ginevra Weasley. Despite appearing to stop her fantasies on Harry, the boy knew that her obsession over him hadn't stop. The fact that she went out with Dean was indicating enough. Plus, Dean told him how she would sometimes moan Harry's name in bed. She also tried to appear innocent, going out with only a couple of people like every normal girl of her age. Who was she kidding? The Hogwart's grapevine could be very entertaining. Who hasn't heard about Ginny accepting to go in a broom closet with almost any boy, for a small price of course. How her brothers hadn't heard about the rumors, Harry did not know.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 11:59 P.M. He stared at the clock, waiting for the important number, the ones that signified a new day and a brighter destiny for the boy. Finally, the electrical red numbers changed to 12:00 A.M.

Harry glanced at his birthday cake on the floor. The one he made every year with the dust.

"Make a wish Harry." He said out loud and blew on his candles.

BOOM! The white ballet he wanted to see had begun. But bright emerald eyes could not see it. For in his room was another person.

\- Cambion -

Harry stared at his intruder. The man was devilish handsome. He had shoulder-length black hair with dark blue and dark copper streaks. His piercing hazel eyes were making Harry's inside melt, plump, red, sinful lips were smiling lightly on the exquisite face. The slightly bronzed skin had just the right amount of muscle to make his body lean and beautiful. It also helped that he was thinly clothed by a semi-transparent veil on his privates. To sum it up, the man was sex on legs. Than, those lips spoke in a soft, husky, baritone voice.

"Greetings my descendant, I see that you were the one chosen to receive the family's powers. Do you know what I, your ancestors, am? Do you understand what you will be going through? Do you know what the powers and what they entitle are?"

Harry blinked. No, he wasn't since the journal covered the bare minimum. It stated that the Head of House would usual explain things on the eve on the wizard's or witch's majority. And was one of his ancestor so good looking? Shaking his head, Harry replied.

"Greetings great ancestor. The answer is no to all of your questions. I only know the situation of receiving my magical inheritance since I have read the journal that was stored in the Potter's main vault. My father and Head of House, James Potter died when I was barely fifteen months of age. I have no relatives on the Potter side, thus I was only informed of the bare facts. Would it please you, ancestor of mine, to inform me what none of my relatives could beyond their grave?"

The man looked at Harry. His eyes roaming the boy's body, as if he was undressing the body before him. Harry started to back away, than fell on his bed. Sitting up as quickly as he could, he stared at the person who stated he was his ancestor. Finally, hazel eyes met green one. The man spoke in the same sexy tone as before.

"My name is Samael. My mother was Lilith, the first wife of Adam, and my father was Samael, the Archangel of Death as well as the seducer. I am the one who founded the Potter line and I am the one who gives the power to the one who deserves it in the family. I am an Incubus. If you please me, you will become a cambion, a half-human and half-incubus. Are you ready Harry, son of James, descendant of the Potter line?"

Harry was in shock. He was a descendant of a demon? Not just any demon but the first son of Lilith and Samael, if his memory of the journal was not wrong? But how could he prove himself to his first ancestor? And what powers do a cambion receive? He grew startled at the chuckle Samael made. Had he voiced the last two questions out loud? The demon started to advance to his bed. Like a predator ready to eat his prey. A pink tongue was slowly licking the plump and sinful lips. A fire began to burn through Harry's veins. Than Samael pushed Harry fully on to the bed and hovered over him.

"It is quite simple. All you have to do is please me for now on until dawn and if your, ... "performance" is satisfactory than I shall activate the genes that will make you a cambion and explain to you how to use your powers. But, this will happen only if you are capable of satisfying me."

He ended the conversation with a gentle, nearly chaste kiss. His hands began to creep up under Harry's PJs. The fingers reached their goal, the young boy's nipples. Samael rolled the nubs under his fingers, than suddenly twisted them in two opposite directions. Harry gasped at the sensation. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the demon forced his tongue into the mouth, coaxing the semi-immobile tongue for a battle of dominance. One of his hands abandoned the nipple to palm the younger one's cock through the pants. Harry moaned through the hot kiss. Samael abandoned those lips to go for the neck, alternating between nibbling, sucking, licking and blowing hot air on various places, while at the same time having one hand unbutton the top and the other palming harder the cock. Harry's mind was overloaded by the sensations. It was his first time that he received such pleasure. Moans and mewls were coming from the squirming body.

Once the top was taking off, Samael started to kiss, lick and suck from the neck towards the perked nipples while passing through the collarbones. Once he reached his destination, he started to suck on the right nipple while pinching and twisting the other one with his free hands. The hand that was palming the dick abandoned its first job to take off the pants and underwear. Once that was done, he wrapped his hand around the cock and with a slow sensation, started to go up and down in a jerking motion.

"Yes!" cried out Harry, "Ple, aah, yeeeeessss, please, ... aaah, ... more."

Chuckling, Samael sped up his hand. His mouth switching nubs. The boy beneath him was delicious and a virgin if the reactions he was getting an indication. He stopped his hand-job and started to grind against the body.

Harry arched his back, trying to grind harder, to get more friction between the loin-covered-cock and his naked cock. One of his hands was grasping the bedsheets while the other roamed the body before him.

"More", he begged. "Give me more."

Samael started to chuckle again. 'Oh yes', he thought, 'the boy will be worthy for receiving those powers.' He took off his loincloth, threw it across the room and started to grind harder and in earnest.

"How do you want it Harry?" he whispered. "Hard and fast or slow and long? Do you want to be fucked on your back, on all fours, on the side or on your stomach?"

Harry moaned at what the sensations that voice created in his body. He couldn't understand what the Incubus wanted of him. He just wanted more of this fire and euphoric sensation to continue. His mind was a mess of feelings, no coherent thought could be made.

"ANYTHING," he shouted, "JUST GIVE IT TO ME. GIVE ME MORE."

The older man complied. He made pillows appear and roughly put them under Harry's ass, putting the little pink hole at a more reachable hight. He summoned a belt that was laid across a chair in the room, forced Harry's hand over the owner's head and tied them together. He than proceeded to magically appear lube on his fingers. He grabbed the younger boy's cock, put it in his mouth and at the same time he sucked, roughly put in a finger. Harry moaned and squirmed at the weird dual sensations. On one hand, it felt good that tight heat around his cock, but on the other, it felt weird to have something in his ass.

"Stop moving and relax." Samael said. "it will be more pleasurable and will hurt less if you let yourself go. Trust me, I will make it as good as it is for me."

Harry tried to relax. But it felt weird to have that finger in him. He gasped loudly at what the elder was doing to his cock with his mouth. Samael used that opportunity to shove in a second finger and enlarged the hole. He continued the blow-job. since the boy was a virgin, it wouldn't be long before he came. The post coital bliss will make his muscles relax even more and he will be coming up for a second round with all the hormones he had. He added another finger, looking for a special little place inside the boy. Curving the fingers slightly, he finally found it, while at the same time giving a particular hard suck.

Harry's world exploded into a bright white light. He shouted while ejaculating. Not giving him time to recuperate, Samael withdrew his fingers from the boy. He used magic again to lube his cock and buried himself deeply into his descendant. The boy was so tight and warm. Squeezing his cock so well, giving him a lot of pleasure for a virgin. He waited a bit, giving time to Harry to get use to the intrusion in his body. He didn't had to wait for long. The boy started to move after a little while. Testing this weird sensation that was creating pleasure and pain at the same time.

Samael decided to take things in his own hands. He withdrew slightly than slammed down as hard as he could. The boy's shout of pleasure made the blood in him boil. He continue to ram in the boy as hard as he can, searching for the pleasure spot inside. Harry's moans and mewls made him go wild. Releasing all restraints, the incubus proceeded to go faster and harder.

"YES! FASTER! HARDER! GIVE ME MORE, PLEASE!" cried Harry, while trying to move his body to meet his ancestor's, making it more pleasurable for both of them.

\- Cambion -

The fucking continued for two hours. Harry cummed three more times, after he each cum, Samael would change positions, he was now on all fours. His hips were bruised by the hands that held him hard. The pounding hard and fast as ever. A hand suddenly appeared on his dick, jerking it at the same time as the pounding on his prostate.

He came for the last time of that night. His bed wet from the other times. A warmth flooded his ass, overflowing the hole and slowly trailing down his legs. Harry fell down on the bed, followed by Samael who rolled them both on the side, so that he would not crush the younger boy's body with his weight while still keeping his ass full. The demon used his magic to make the belt untie from Harry's hands. Soft kisses trailed up and down between the neck and the shoulder.

"That was incredible." said Harry after awhile.

"Indeed, and I think you will do just fine." Samael replied. "Now rest. For when dawn arrives, you will be turned into a cambion.

\- Cambion -

The first rays of the sun started to wake Harry up. He didn't want to leave the cocoon he was in. He borrowed a bit more into the warmth that was moving. Wait, ... moving? Opening his eyes, he met the sleeping face of Samael.

Harry's face began to go red as the memories of a few hours ago came back. Had he acted like that? Had he had sex with his ancestor? And why did he want to go at it again? His cock was beginning to get hard once more and all rational thoughts left when he noticed that no sheets were covering them, giving him an eye-full of the cock in front of him. He hadn't realized how big and thick it was, to wrapped up in the sensations and pleasures the older man gave him. It also was half-awake, begging to be licked and sucked on from the boy.

Letting his instincts guide him, Harry slowly inched his way out of the arms, to slide down towards the cock. He tentatively took it in his both hands, since one could not surround it, and licked the head. It had a weird taste. Salty and a bit sour, but addictive at the same time. He continued to lick the head, twirling his tongue from time to time, and passing over the slit which had pre-cum the was forming.

A groan from the body made him look up. Drowsy hazel met clouded green. Samael groaned again and pushed his lower half upwards.

"Put it in you mouth, just the tip. Do it now." He growled the last part. Harry complied, putting the tip of the sex in his mouth. Again, it was weird, especially how he had to accommodate the thick cock by stretching his mouth. He slowly went back and forth, filling his mouth as much as possible. Saliva dripping from his mouth and onto the bed. The boy tried to remember how Samael did it last night. Recalling that he sucked and moan, Harry tried his best to imitate.

A hand furiously grabbed his hair and pushed him up and down, giving him the rhythm the boy should follow. Samael grunts and groans were encouraging. He was suddenly ripped of from his sucking, curious he looked at his ancestor puzzled.

His eyes met the sight of said-man jerking off, than finally cumming all over Harry's face. Breathing heavily, he than proceeded to take Harry's own hard wood and jerked him of until completion. He too began to breath hard, dark spots lingering in his vision because of the force in which he came.

"That was very good. You learn well and fast. I think that you are more than worthy of the gift I will give you." the demon said, once they both recovered. He had used his magic to clean them up and put sheets around them, cuddling the boy.

"What will happen to me?" Harry asked, curious to what powers he will receive.

"I will activate your dormant demon genes to turn you into a cambion. This will give you some powers which I shall explain what they do and how to use them. But first, let me use my magic to make sure that none of your, *cough*, relatives will bother you during the whole time you are with me." He than proceeded to mutter a few words in a strange language and the door of the room glowed.

"But won't the Ministry know that you did magic in this house? I already got enough trouble with them and once, when a house elf used his magic, they thought it was me." inquired Harry.

Laughing, the incubus replied. "No they will not. For my magic will not and could not be traced unless I allow it myself. You, however, will not have any more problems. Or have you forgotten that you have reached your magical majority, thus letting you use magic without any problems?"

Harry ducked his head and blushed at the remark. Than, he heard weird moans and groans from the directions of his cousin's, aunt's and uncle's rooms. He began to guess just what type of spell the incubus used.

"So, young one, are you ready to become a cambion? It will not hurt but you will feel a strange sensation." Samael told him, ignoring with practical ease the sounds from the house.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice and still a little weirded out by the sounds he was hearing.

Samael started to chant in latin, but too fast for Harry to discern the words. One hand was on the forehead while the other slowly traced every part of the young body.

Harry began to feel weird. Like he was floating in the clouds, the chanting voice being the only thing he could hear, but it was muffled. Suddenly, images, sounds, smells, tastes and sensations began to fill his head. Information on how to please both male and female were being filed in his brain. How to recognize a shy young girl in bed, to a fierce man that loved to play rough. How to please, tease and get pleasure from various people, staring from a virgin to a prostitute, going through the various degrees of sex people liked.

Once it was over, Harry blinked. "Wow, that was incredible, but what did you exactly do?"

Smiling, the other replied. "I gave you access to your power and turned you into a cambion, a half-human, half-incubus or half-sucubus being. I will now explain what your powers are and how to use them.

First of all, know that you did not receive a magical boost. You received something a bit different. Tell me, what is exactly a sucubus or an incubus?"

"They are sex demons. You have sex with humans in order to survive, feeding on their energy and lust. So my powers are related to sex?"

"That is correct. Your new powers are related with having sex with people. I'm sure you have realized that you have now memories on how to pleasure people?" Harry nodded.

"So how do they work? What exactly are they?"

"You will be able to enslave people, make them do your bidding, get their energy and life-force, steal their knowledge and some other things that you will discover with these powers. I will give you the basics.

First, you know emit an aura of lust. If you want to have sex with a person, you may use that aura to make them fall in lust with you, be them female or male. Once you have them in your bed, you will be able to enslave them for a year.

To do that, you have two ways. Either you make them cum before you while shouting "YES MASTER" and then you make them cum two more times, alternatively with you between each time. They will have to shout those two words every time they cum. The second way is that they will have to shout "I WILL BE YOUR SLAVE, MASTER!" and in the next thirty seconds your sperms must be in either their mouth, ass or vagina. The whole load, not partial. If your sperms leak out from the ass because it overflowed after, it is alright since it has filled the hole before.

Once they become your slaves, they will obey any order you give them, if it is in their possibility, and only for a year. You will have to do the same thing every year to rebound them to your service. To give them an order, all you have to do is make them hard, or wet, and say "obey my will, slave", and give them precise orders that can be done in the future. For example, you have an enemy you want to humiliate. Lure him, or her, into an empty room, will them to be in lust with you and do one of the methods to enslave that person. Than you do what I told you to make them do an order. After stating that order, say that they will have to come in naked and do a salsa in the morning, order them to forget the encounter between the two of you and leave him. That person will forget having sex with you and everything that happened but the orders will stay in his subconscious and he will do as you say in the morning.

You can also order your slave to come for instructions during certain days or hours and they will come, ready to receive any instructions. Or, you can install a password in their subconscious and every time you say it, they will be ready to receive their orders.

Another thing you can do is make a slave enslave another person for the next 48 hours. All they have to do is to be ordered by you to have sex with another person, cum either inside them or around them, make that person say "I will be a slave." and than they cum. After that, either your first slave gives the orders the same way you do except they change the sentence to "here is my master's will.", or you do it the same way as before. Unless you have sex with the second slave they will obey orders only for 48 hours. Any order, after that time limit, will not work. Do you follow?"

"I think so. I remember now how to do it. But will you come and help me?" Harry asked, rubbing slightly his temples to fight a rising migraine.

"Oh, I think you and I will have a lot of fun. Now that you have unleashed your powers, I can come and go on Earth without any problems. You and I will have some crazy nights together since you have more, ... sexual knowledge. It will be too boring for you if you didn't had a partner that can match your skills in bed, don't you think?"

Nodding, Harry replied. "That's true, but you told me about a lot of advantages of my powers but not if their is any limits."

"That's because they are rare. Just keep in mind that any child that is fourteen or under will not be effected by your lust aura and rape victims will not be enslaved. Your direct family won't be affected or enslaved either by you personally, but you can use a first class slave to do it for you."

"First class slave? What do you mean?"

"A first class slave is a slave that will obey you for a year. They in turn can create second class slaves. Those are the ones that will obey you or a first class slave for 48 hours. Oh, I forgot! You can make two people fall in lust with each other if the feelings have a base to begin with."

"Now I understand. And for the rest, do I have to experiment?"

"Yes. And I must be going now. After 300 years being stuck in hell, apart from the rare incursions on earth can make a demon horny. I will contact you first than I will create a device so that we can speak. Have fun now and don't forget to create chaos." He than kissed Harry passionately.

Harry moaned and jerked his lower half forward. After being released from the kiss, he panted. "Don't forget to free my relatives from that spell. I don't want to hear them have sex or masturbate. It's already weird and disgusting enough. And don't take too long before visiting me." he said coyly.

Samael just kissed the boy again. He than waved his hand, muttered a few words and than disappeared from the room. A lingering voice in the room saying : "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2: Of former family and new playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**
> 
>  **Disclaimer: I will never be able to own what J.K Rowling has created. However I can borrow some of her characters to play at my whim.**
> 
>  **ALERT/WARNING: Their is SLASH, MALE/MALE, FEMALE/FEMALE, INCEST, THREESOME, and a lot of things that would make some of the most traditional people squirm in their pants. You have been warned. Don't like it, than their is a nice little button with an arrow on the top left of your screen that says "back". I don't want any Flamers criticizing my story since they were to stupid to not read the ALERT. Also, I will not be following the events of the HBP and DH books (6th and 7th for those who are confused).**

Previously, on Cambion:

" _Samael just kissed the boy again. He than waved his hand, muttered a few words and than disappeared from the room. A lingering voice in the room saying: "I promise.""_

 **Chapter 2: Of former family and new playground.**

" **Cambion:**

 _  
In medieval legend, a cambion is the half-human offspring of the union between a human male and a succubus, or of an incubus and a human female. "   
_

Definition _from Wikipedia._

It took the Order of the Phoenix a whole week before sending a letter to inform him when they would get Harry. That letter informed him that they will be picking him up in two days exactly to whisk him off to safety. That didn't bother him too much though. His relatives left him alone a lot, the threat of magic and the fact that they will never see each other again, made them almost pleasant. They ignored him and he ignored them. Each going on their lives as if they had never spent sixteen years together and that they were supposedly family. But since when did the Dursleys care? It was perfectly normal to not take care of the Freak. After all, he wasn't human, ergo was not part of the society.

The Order was suppose to pick Harry up in any minute now. The young man took that opportunity to read the Journal, as he had now decided to call it, more throughly. It seemed that after that Night, the Journal had been completely rewritten and was now filled with various information, some of it quite "Dark".

He caressed the book like a lover. The cover was a midnight black with a golden stitched Brunswick star that encompassed the family's coat of arms: a phoenix and a basilisk intertwined embroidery. The phoenix was stitched with fire, taking from said animal and turned to a thread, as well as purely made of gold threads. The basilisk was made out of pure silver and emerald threads.

Underneath the Brunswick star, in flaming white, was the Potters' family motto: _**"**_ Fidelis ut Prosapia , Amicitia tunc , Ceterus permaneo." ( _"Loyal to Family, Friends next, the Rest last.")_ Five nautical stars in red and silver formed a circle around the whole thing.

On the back of the journal, seven stars of David, each one in a color of a rainbow, were stitched in a semicircle. Above each star, a trait of the current possessor of the Journal, taken from the Sephiroth, was written in pure white, from the same thread that the motto was written. Going from the left star to the right one, those words are: **Gevura** (Concealment) **, Tiferet** (Beauty) **, Netzach** (Perpetualty) **, Hod** (Glory) **, Yesod** (Foundation) **, Da'at** (Knowledge) **and Malkuth** (Kingdom) **.**

On the spine was four stars of Lakshmi exactly copied from a decorative motif in San Pancrazio, in Florence. Each star was in the colors of the founders. The one on top in red and gold, representing Gryffindor, the next one was in yellow and obsidian black, to represent Hufflepuff, the third one was in light blue and light bronze, representing Ravenclaw, and the last one was in green and silver, representing Slytherin. They represented the house traits that the owner had, the two stars near the end being the main traits. Harry had all the house traits, albeit the Gryffindor and Slytherin more prominent. No wonder the Hat had such a hard time sorting him between the two.

He opened the cover, looking at the list of choices that were available today. As time goes by, the contents changed, depending on his mood and on what he had to learn, as well as to what he wanted to know, even subconsciously. It was interesting. The spell to do that was a myth for all respectable bookworms and librarians. Thousands of brilliant spell-crafters had tried to do it, only to fail by some sort of small detail. Even the centaurs and vampires, supposedly the most intelligent and more experienced in the ways of time, had not been able to create it, or if they did, it had been very well hidden.

Today, the table of contents had, as the two main topics to study, Red and Green magic. Each main topic was divided into four categories: spells, rituals, potions and creatures that were linked to it. Underneath those categories, chapters went from very easy to very difficult. Ranking shown by stars going from none to seven of them. If the Journal sensed you can not do a certain level, the pages concerned will show a single sentence stating: _**"You are not able to do/study/brew this particular level yet. Please read the others chapters, that are a level lower, that are similar to what you are looking for. Page n°xxx should do."**_

Harry opened to the first page. He started to read the introduction to both topics.

 _"Magic is the claimed_   
_art of altering things either by supernatural means or through knowledge of occult natural laws unknown to science. It has been practiced in all cultures, and utilized in ways of understanding, experiencing and influencing the world somewhat akin to those offered by religion, though it is sometimes regarded as more focused on achieving results than religious worship._

 _Magic is often viewed with suspicion by the wider community. It is commonly practiced in isolation and secrecy. Modern Western magicians generally state magic's primary purpose to be personal_   
_spiritual growth, a few seeing magic ritual purely in psychological terms as a powerful means of autosuggestion and of contacting the unconscious mind._

 _Modern perspectives on the theory of magic broadly follow two views, which also correspond closely to ancient views:_

 _The first sees magic as a result of a universal sympathy within the universe, where if something is done here a result happens somewhere else._

 _The second view sees magic as a collaboration with spirits who cause the effect._

 _The next part of the Journal is dedicated to Red magic, commonly known as Sex magic, and Green Magic (also known as Wicca magic or Earth magic). Both of these topics are closely related to one another since both use a common element: Nature._

 _While doing rituals that are linked to Red magic, precise natural ingredients must be used to do any rituals and/or potions. These ingredients can be harvested only according to the chart that is being used in Green Magic._

 _Both of these categories are classified as "Dark" according to the Ministry of Magic in 1750. They are practiced in the shadows and only through family traditions. Through time, the numbers of practitioner have dwindled to nearly none. Only those with a magical creature ancestor may have a chance to remember, through various gifts that are used to preserve the memory. They can be jewelry, books or even information inscribed in the blood of the family._

 _Blood Inscription is rare and valuable. The information is inscribed in the blood of the family. If certain conditions are met, the blood will release all information that concerns said family, helping the person assimilate those secrets, even if they are the last of the line or if the secrets and traditions have been forgotten because of time. Nine out if ten times, one of those conditions is that the "ancestor" releases the Blood Inscription if he deemed the descendant worthy."_

The young boy skipped the rest of the beginning. It just changed that part every time a different topic appeared. He had read it so many times, in so many ways, that Harry had practically learned and engraved it in his heart. He proceeded to the very beginning on Red magic.

"Red Magic (or _Sex Magic) means using your sexuality in order to work magic. This technique is not new nor outrageous; although usually kept secret. Many esoteric systems use sexuality for spiritual and magical aims. Some examples of such traditions are witchcraft, shamanism, alchemy, Buddhist and Hinduism tantra and ancient Egyptian religion._

 _A probably more known form of Red Magic is the ceremonial sexual union of man and woman on the land to ensure a good crop. Their fertility act should encourage the land to deliver a rich harvest. This ceremony is quite commonly known and use by the Muggle (or Mundane) population. Even if they do not have magic, this ceremony/ritual still works._

 _Western Red magic has its roots in the Hebrew Kabbalah and is spread further through several occult doctrines like the knights Templar and the free Masons. While the the Oriental Red Magic came from the Buddhism and Hinduism religions, mostly written in the Tantra, a book where most sexual positions exist that are either magical or not._

 _An extract of a Muggle book can resume perfectly the situation in the Magical world right now:_

 _  
Nowadays sex magic is a beautiful way of giving sex back its rightful place of sacred sexuality. It is a firm invitation to leave the trail of the sneaky, hidden-in-the-dark and 'sinful' sex most of us have grown up with. It is a call to stop fighting this most powerful human force and to make use of its possibilities. Since sexuality is a gift from God/the Goddess it has to be divine. Within an open and respectful sexual relationship we can experience ourselves in all our aspects: the animal part, the human part and the divine flame within. Thus the beast-man-God is connected, as well as the beast-woman-Goddess. During sexual arousal an enormous amount of energy can be channeled upwards from the genitals along the spine to the top of the head. On its way up this energy fills and cleans blockages in the chakras, caused by emotional and psychological wounds. This explains why several spiritual paths view sexual yoga as a shortcut to enlightenment."   
_

Suddenly every words on the page erased themselves, to be replaced by words that were in blood-red, to convey the urgency and importance of this text. As if the Journal knew something would happen soon and that Harry should be warned for something before it was to late to do so.

 _"_   
_  
**Natural immune humans to Allures**   
_

_In the world, some humans have a natural immune to the Allure charm. Most of these humans also have a natural resistance to the Imperio, one of the Unforgivables. Veela, Vampire, Cambion and Lower-lever Succubus/Incubus will not be able to charm them._

 _Their exists a few methods to see if a person has a natural resistance:_

 _The first would be using the Imperious Curse, however, this method does not work all the time since a wizard can build an immune system to that particular curse._

 _The second would be using the Revelation Charm. (See spell on p 13)_

 _The third would be to use your Allure (if you have one)._

 _The last would be to give them a potion but it is extremely difficult to brew as well as finding the ingredients. Due to the ingredients, the Ministry of Magic has classed it as a "Dark Potion"._

 _Be en-garde against such individuals since they can use your powers as blackmail. Unless of course, they are your allies._

 _Another type of persons you should be aware of is those who have a Allure-creature blood in them. They too could resist the Allure, but only those who have some. Those who are half-blooded (unless very powerful) and those who are "pure-blood" can and may fall to your allure. Usually, the part-creatures band together to serve a powerful "half-blood", most of the time of the same specie."_

DING-DONG, went the doorbell.

"BOY! GO GET THE DOOR! HURRY UP NOW!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. The last week of being really nice took a toll on him. Especially with the threat of magic that was hanging over his and his family's head. He just couldn't wait for his freak-of-a-nephew to leave and never darken his doorstep again.

Harry hurried down the stairs, ready to leave this hellhole he was forced to call home. He will never come back and the Dursleys knew it. It's not that they raised a hand towards him, or starved him, even if the food wasn't always the best. But emotional wounds hurt more than physical ones, since they took more time to heal, sometimes never healing at all.

The only good thing the Dursleys did was teach him how to care for himself and prepare him for the real world. Something they hadn't taught Dudley, and for which it will be a shock for him.

He slowed down when he arrived near the entrance hall, where Moody was waiting, taking him away from this place. His trunk was packed and shrunken around his neck. As he was about to port-keyed, the door on n°4 Private Drive closed with a BANG. The sound echoing his mental one, that closed on sixteen years of his life. Sixteen years of memory. Never to be opened again, unless by extreme duress, decreed by Fate and forced upon him. He will never go see the people that are related to him by blood, but were the exact opposite.

\- Cambion -

Harry arrived, for the first time since he could remember, on his two feet, just across the street where 12 Grimmauld's Place was: his new playground. Harry mentally cackled, the time to show why he was nearly sorted in Slytherin had arrived, the time for revenge. He crossed the street and entered his deceased godfather's home.

He had just crossed the front door, just in front of a portrait with two red curtains, that he was slammed into by a brown hurricane.

"Harry" said the 'hurricane' in a loud whisper. "You came!"

"Hello Hermione. I see that you haven't changed at all." whispered the young man. "Where are Ginny and Ron?"

The girl beamed at the mention of Ginny before Ron. As if it held some sort of importance. Foolish child, for her inability to understand people was one of her greatest defaults. She motioned the stairway. "In your room, they can't wait to see you. Let's go."

And they left, none of them seeing that the curtains, of the portrait had fluttered open. A claw-like hand moved the right-hand curtain just enough to see the two speakers. And for the first time since people have invaded her house, she had not scream her rants or spew insults right away, but rather waited. The smile that she wore was sinister.

A sigh crossed the dark, damp halls. _"Finally, a Cambion has arrived."_

\- Cambion -

The duo arrived at Harry's room. In it, was a red-headed boy and an equally red-headed girl: Ronald "Ron" Weasley and Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. Ginny was in a slutfull pose on Harry's bed, giving an eyeful to Ron who was at the end, trying to "subtly" look at his sister's string while waiting for his best friend.

When Hermione and Harry entered the room, the red-head jumped towards the door to hug his best mate, then kiss his girlfriend. Harry spiked the room with a bit of lust. Making Ginny, Ron and Hermione horny.

The couple left quickly, probably to "work". Leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room, a predator and a prey. But who was the predator? Who was the prey?

Ginny was the one to make the first move. "So Harry, how was your holiday at your relatives' home?"

The half-demon smirked, spiking the room with a greater amount of lust. Two can play the game, and the prey had led an opening. He prowled slowly towards Ginny, answering in a low, sultry voice. "Not to bad. But a certain red-headed minx hasn't left my mind during that time." He than towered over her body on the bed.

"Oh really? Well, I think we have to fix that." Her legs opened a bit more. Harry's hand slipped in between, caressing the wet pussy through the string. The other steadied him as he balanced himself over the body of his prey. Red was such a pretty color, symbolizing many things. Who else to test the new powers but on a red-headed slut?

"I am a bit _hungry._ Wan't to _satisfy it?_ " The predator had trapped the prey. The hand left the wet spot to wave in a circle towards the door. Using wand-less magic to Silence and Lock the room. He had well practiced those two spells during his week-and-half after his birthday, those and the Unlocking and Protection ones. The last two needed a bit more of practice since he preferred to practice the first two. He then turned back to his soon-to-be servant. "Ready to _feed_ me?" he purred, in a low husky voice, putting a bit of Allure behind it.

The girl moaned. She was wet and horny. Her mind ruled by lust, no coherent thought could be made. She sensed danger coming from the person in front of her It turned her own even more, heat racing through her body to exit in warm wet substance. She was in for a wild night, and she knew it.

"Let's play a little game. I want you to call me master and when you feel you are about to cum, say "I will be your slave, master." I heard that it doubles the orgasm in role-playing. Can you do that, _slave?_ " Harry than took the string off and started to pump his tongue in and out of Ginny's pussy, mimicking what was soon to come.

Her red head was going swinging from left to right. Arching her back at the sensation, she could barely say "Y-Yes, M-master." She tried to open her legs a bit more to get more.

Harry chuckled mentally. 'One done, a couple of more to go.' He than started the ritual to get his sex-slave.

\- Cambion -

The first thing the half-demon did was to shed all of his cloth off. Slightly tanned skin, from all the hours weeding the garden, gleaming in the light, like some bronze statue from ancient times. His body changed too from the thin, skinny figure that hadn't enough to eat like when he first entered the magical world at eleven-years of age. His metabolism was changing, the genes working their magic known in science by changing his DNA. The body was healthier, slimmer with a layer of muscles gained from all the flying he had done.

Ginny was still on the bed, wet, hot and panting like a she-dog in heat. She was a bitch, so it was only her humanoid form that was different from the animalistic spirit. She was giving out soft moans while her right hand was pinching her erect nipple and the other one was fingering her.

Harry watched her a bit, pleased to see her so venerable. So fragile to his power. He took her fingers out of her pussy and started to lick her, doing the same movement as before with his tongue: alternating between licking and pumping in and on her pussy. He started out slow, then went faster and faster until Ginny flooded his face, while at the same time, said in a breathy voice 'I will be your slave master.". While he was pleasuring Ginny, Harry was jerking himself off, just as he was drinking Ginny's orgasm, he too cummed.

While she was recovering from the intense orgasm. Harry searched his bedside drawer. He had a hunched that lube would be found, … the hunch was correct. He poured a liberal amount on his fingers and started to stretch her ass. He wasn't cruel enough to go in a blunt force. Unsurprisingly , her hole was loose. He could easily shove two fingers and scissor them without a problem. That confirmed for sure the rumors he heard. Genevra Weasley, the Girl-Who-Loved-To-Take-It-In-Any-Hole. You have got to love wizards and the hyphens.

Once the half-demon was sure that Ginny's ass was open enough, he lubed his cock up and suddenly shoved into her. Ginny clenched around the intrusion instinctually, wanting to make the other cum like she was used to. However, Harry was already aware that she would act like that and was thinking of Snape in a pink bikini with yellow polka dolts to make his cock wilted a bit. The technique worked, even if it was sickening. He pounded into Ginny's ass, trying to find the little pleasure spot.

Once the magical spot was found, Ginny started to moan and beg for more. Harry complied to one of her last free wishes for a very long time. He pounded into her, and for the second time that night, Ginny came hard once more while shouting the phrase that was making her into a slave. Before it became to tightening, Harry quickly withdrew from her abused asshole and pumped his sex until his cum splattered on the red-headed's face.

Taking his breath for a minute, he asked. "Do you have your wand Ginny?"

"Yes master, on the bedside table." replied an equally breathless Ginny. He took it and placed it in front of her pussy. He than pushed it in and an out like a dildo with his left hand. With his right, he took his own wand and muttered " _Animo_ " while doing a slashing motion. Releasing Ginny's wand, he let it continue it pumping motion, making Ginny arching her back from the pleasure, to tired to scream or vocalize in any shape or form what she was feeling. The Half-demon took the time to gather his strength for the final round. The wand was a tool to help him. Leisurely pumping his cock back to its full length, he decided on the final plan.

Grabbing curly red hair, he shoved his dick into her mouth and proceeded to fuck her violently. When he sensed she was near, he took it out of her mouth, flipped her on her stomach and proceeded to continue what he had started to do in the second round, but with the addition of a wand-turned-dildo. Genevra didn't last thirty seconds.

"I will be your slave master!" Ginny cried out mere seconds before cumming. Her orgasm fast and hard.

Feeling her tightening around him, Harry too cummed, released that it was only three rounds. He would have to practice recovering quickly and his stamina. It wasn't perfect yet, but was still working.

He than felt the magic binding them together, attaching Ginny's soul to his own tainted one. The physical sign was a small, dark-red, winged form birthmark, that wasn't their previously, on her inner right thigh. The sign that she was now a First-class slave to a cambion.

Once she had recuperated, Harry started to stroke her pussy to make her wet, than told her:

"The password is "Red Bitch". Now get out Ginny! You had your fun, go to your own room. What would your mother think?"

She nodded, eyes still glazed, hair all mussy and cum dripping out of her two orifices while drying on her body, especially on her face. She stood up, put her clothes on, put they hanged around her, buttons messed up. When he heard the door close, Harry started to laugh. A full-blown out laughter. That was incredible. He had finally did it.

He closed his eyes on the bed. Just before he fell in the arms of Morpheus, he thought 'Life was getting interesting!'.


	3. Old friends are great play-toys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm really sorry for disappearing like that. I'm under a mountain of studies for 3 weeks of exams (the numbers are growing but fortunately they are not at the same time). Hope you like what I did.
> 
> INFO: A poll is on my page to decide who Harry will be paired with. Go look at the bottom of this chapter to see what I propose.
> 
> Also, I'm helping out on a project called "Help Japan". Look at my authors notes at the end for more info.
> 
> Enjoy the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never be able to own what J.K Rowling has created. However I can borrow some of her characters to play at my whim.
> 
> ALERT/WARNING: Their is SLASH, MALE/MALE, FEMALE/FEMALE, INCEST, THREESOME, BESTIALITY (maybe) and a lot of things that would make some of the most traditional people squirm in their pants. You have been warned. Don't like it, than their is a nice little button with an arrow on the top left of your screen that says "back". I don't want any Flamers criticizing my story since they were to stupid to not read the ALERT. Also, I will not be following the events of the HBP and DH books (6th and 7th for those who are confused).
> 
> n warned. Don't like it, than their is a nice little button with an arrow on the top left of your screen that says "back". I don't want any Flamers criticizing my story since they were to stupid to not read the ALERT. Also, I will not be following the events of the HBP and DH books (6th and 7th for those who are confused).
> 
> Now that this has been posted, on to the story.

Cambion

Previously, on Cambion:

 _When he heard the door close, Harry started to laugh. A full-blown out laughter. That was incredible. He had finally did it._

 _He closed his eyes on the bed. Just before he fell in the arms of Morpheus, he thought 'Life was getting interesting!'._

Chapter 3: Old friends are great play-toys!

"Leo (The Lion) (fixed, fire, social): Keyword: "I will". The Leo person is creative, generous, proud, fun-loving, dramatic, dignified, theatrical, passionate, affectionate, ardent, ambitious, loves attention, independent, noble, a leader, sunny, naive, magnetic, kingly, and powerful. They can also sometimes be bossy, jealous, patronizing, promiscuous, snobbish, egotistical, boastful, over self-conscious, and arrogant. Leos like to think that they are special and important. They love attention, and will do anything to get it. Suitable occupations are where leadership, bossiness, and powerful self-assurance can be displayed; such as manager, director, social organizer, chairperson, acting, person of the year. In medical astrology Leo governs the heart and spine. In astrology Leo is ruled by the Sun. The sun sign dates for Leo are July 23 — August 22. The fire form of Leo is a controlled bonfire.

Fire Signs-Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius- Fire represents one's desires and creative energies. The Fire signs are associated with action, passion, energy, and heat, and people with a lot of fire in their make-up are confident, bright, warm, exciting, and easily take the initiative. In combination with the other elements, fire feels that earth will smother it, water will douse it, but air will fan and enliven it. It is the element of focus and prosperity.

Fixed signs (Taurus, Leo, Scorpio and Aquarius) are associated with focus, powerful concentration, individuality and determination. A person with a lot of Fixed qualities in their make up will be stable, penetrating, conservative, solid, purposeful, persevering, loyal and a little inflexible in their outlook"

Taken from "Astrological signs" article on Wikipedia. Where you can find anything for the right click.

Hermione was the easiest to gain. It was always the quite ones that were the minxes. Of course, if she wasn't with the weasel, then she was surrounded by the dusty books the in Black Library. Of course, those that weren't disposed due to their "dark nature". Ever since the 1750's, the ministry banned anything that was related with human blood as dark. Ever since Dumbledore had come to power, anything that was linked with _old magic_ was considered dark. Tsk, tsk, what a naughty person the old man was. But maybe he did that in order to give _favors_ to some students.

The bushy-haired girl was standing up, reading … a book. She had a slightly transparent-white shirt that showed the outline of what seemed to be a dark-red bra. Her mid-knee length skirt was pink, showing off the rest of her slim legs that had two scholar-brown shoes that encompassed her feet that contrasted with her small ankle-high, white socks. She had the look of the sexy-librarian down to the "t", and she was also the last first-class female slave he will create.

Harry, on the other hand, was wearing a simple white, long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His hair had the "just-got-out-of-bed" look. Added with his aura of lust, he was like an edible candy. A poisonous, dangerous, delicious candy for the mere mortals. He could have been compared, due to his ancestry, to the Apple that tempted Eve and Adam and had thrown them out of the garden of Eve. He was the slippery serpent, the traitorous apple and the poisoned candy all rolled in one. And his once-upon-a-time friends will now be kicked out of Paradise due to believing the false truth of the so-called god who blamed his creation, the serpent, to his advantages.

The black-haired half-demon preferred cock and ass to wet, tight little pussies. But, oh well, you can't have everything that you want. Mione was the final experiment in the female department. She did always like to experiment. He quietly moved behind her, angling his body so that the subject couldn't escape. Not that she would be able to. Poor, little prey. So lost to the world because of one _little_ mistake.

"Hello Hermione", he whispered sensually to her. The girl turned around while gasping.

"Ha-Harry! What are you doing here?"

He stepped in closer. Trapping her between him and the bookcase. "Did you know Hermione, that all work and no play makes a girl very, very dull?" He put his leg between hers, opening them while rubbing his crotch on her thighs. One hand started to alternate between squeezing her breast and rubbing it. The other laid beside her head on some dusty old books. "Why don't we have a bit of fun while Ron is away? He can join us afterwards." He slowly started to nibble on her neck, starting from the visible part of her neck and ascending towards a spot in the ear that most people were sensible too.

"No, please, Harry! Don't do it! I don't want to!" Hermione moaned, arching her back slightly to get more friction. "He could come any minute now in the room." Her body betrayed though. Her nipples came to attention, showing through her shirt, his leg was getting moist from the rubbing he had done on her clit, …. O~h yes, Hermione wanted more. She wanted to cheat on her boyfriend and have sex with others without the red-headed knowing it. She especially wanted to have Harry have a go at her, all in the name of fame.

"Well, we will have to be quick, right?" The green-eyed cambion said. "Or if he comes, he can join us." He bit dawn in a spot right behind the neck that made a groan come forth from the withering girl. Sucking a bit, he started to hump her leg, giving his lower anatomy some relief. His hands had somehow found a way under the shirt and were massaging the breasts, slipping under her red bra.

Harry knew that Ron wouldn't join them. He had passed an "empty" room on his way to the library. The tingling of a spell had made him aware that something was up. He was ready to bet that Ron and Ginny followed religiously a pureblood tradition a bit to much. He had between an hour or three before the red-headed emerged to satisfy his libido with his girlfriend after spending time with Ginny.

Shaking slightly his head, he started to concentrate, once again, to the task at hand. He gently pulled down her skirt. Showing of a cute, lacy underwear that matched her bra. Hermione gave a little breathy gasp. One of Harry's hand left her small mounts to stroke her, making small circular movements on the already moist place.

"Pl … please, Ha - Harry! St-Stop … Stop it! Do, … aaaaah … don't, … OH! … tease me." she barely got out. The only reply she got was a chuckle.

The panties joined the skirt on the floor, soon with the shirt and the bra. Hermione's body followed the same route on the floor, in the middle of all her clothes. Harry only unzipped his jeans, his cock standing to attention since he had gone commando. He bended down on the floor. Tongue replaced hand, mimicking the future movements that would be done with something bigger. Pumping in and out, going faster and faster and faster until it was like a pistol that entered and exited the weeping cunt. Both hands were holding the waist so that it wouldn't moved, while the rest of the body underneath couldn't stop withering. The two slim legs encompassed the strong body that dominated them, forcing the head to go as deep as it can go. Sensing she was about to climax, Harry stopped his ministrations and stood up, away from the trembling body.

"Now Mione, would you do me a favour?"

"Yes, anything, just please, give me something." panted the fallen-girl, feeling the emptiness in her, her juice slightly spilling out on her legs, making her hole clenching, trying to find something.

"Anything? Well, when you are about to climax, say 'I will be your slave master.', understood? Can you do that little prey?"

"Yes, yes, yes.", she weeped. "Just please, do something." Her fingers were in her, trying to replace the lost tongue.

Harry kneeled, slapped the hand away from her. "Ah, ah, ah! Naughty, naughty. You don't get to touch yourself unless I tell you to, slave." His wand slid out of his sleeve, an idea had formed in his head that he desperately wanted to do. He had a gift, on top of his heritage, why not use it? He muttered "Serpensortia" and a large green garden snake slid out of it.

"Who has dared to snatch me away from my nest?" hissed the reptile.

"I dared, little one. I am a Speaker, thus your master. Every order I give you, you must obey me." the cambion hissed-replied.

If snakes' eyes could pop out, those eyes would have. "Forgive me, Speaker. I did not know you had summoned me. What must I do?"

"H-Harry? What are you doing? Are you, … are you speaking in parsaltongue?"

He ignored her. "You see that female in heat? I want you to put your tail or your head in her cavern that's wet. Go as far as you can, and went you can't go any farther, come back. Do this trip many times, until I tell you to stop. You can go anywhere in the cavern as long as you don't hurt her. Make it pleasurable for her."

" **As you wissssssh, Speaker.** " The snake replied. The reptile started to slither forward to Hermione.

"Harry? Harry, what are you doing?" cried out the scared girl. "Please Harry, what did you say to the snake?" She started to get up as quickly as possible, trying to escape the snake. But, as soon as she could get up, a blue light touched her. Her body was glued to the floor, her hands bound by some invisible force over her head, her legs spread out as far as she possible could without hurting her. Only her head could move freely with her hips and back but not enough for her to move 'away' from the reptile. "Harry? What…", she faltered slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Relax Mione. I'm going to try a little experiment. It's seems a bit scary but I promise you, it will be pleasurable. The reason why I froze you is that I don't want you to get hurt because of some sudden movement." The snake had arrived near the clit. Sensing it was no longer wet, he made his forked tongue lick the cavern. Pleasure rocked through the girl's body. Her body arched a bit. The snake continued to use its tongue to lick around the clit, on the surface and sometimes, teasingly went inside in the midst of the soft folds. Those actions created moans and mewls from the body. Hermione wanted to restrain herself, wanted to restrain those sounds. After playing with the "cavern", the garden-green snake slowly pushed his head to enter, soon followed by the rest of his body. Once he entered as far as possible, he slowly started to pull out. The action was repeated in a slow, languorous motion, torturing the owner.

"Oooooo." howled Hermione. "Yes, yes, yes! Feels so good. I can feel it in me. Yes, … oh, … feels so good. Oh god, … yeah, … mmh, … feels great. OH! Don't stop, … please don't stop master." The litany continued while the snake did at is was ordered. It went in and out in a regular movement, wriggling around to be comfortable, picking a slightly faster tempo, sensing that the cavern would be moister if he did.

The babbling that came out of the brunette was music to Harry's ears. For once, her voice wasn't annoying with that continues strings of words with useless information. It was almost, … melodious. A hymn that was sung towards his family-line in honor of the demon-founder. A song that celebrated her last moments of freedom.

Blood pounded in his sex, engorging it making it thicker and bigger than from his limp form, the effects amplifying what his right hand was doing. The adrenaline was making him light-headed. The thrill of the what he was doing, forbidden by society, made him high. He wanted to do more. Continue the torture her, magnifying it, give back what she made him feel with interest. Make her suffer like she had done with him by ignoring all the signs of abuse. Betraying him by spying for the headmaster. Payback was a bitch and she was — no, is — an excellent friend of his.

With his left hand, he picked up his wand that had dropped to the floor at some point or another. His right one continuing the jerking mouvement on his penis. "Serpensortia" was muttered again, making a clone of the first snake appear. "You see your brother? See him going back-and-forth in that wet cave? Join him. Make that cave larger by slidding in and out with your brethen."

"As you wish, Speaker." replied the snake. He too slithered towards the girl. Said girl was to occupied to see the second animal. She tensed when she felt something else enter her.

"No. Please no. Please, … stop." she wimpered, fear cursing through her body. Her reply was a sinister laugh. Her blood turned cold at the sound. "H-Harry? Harry? Harry!" Her voice was nearly shrieking. The laugh continued.

"Sweet, naive, innocent Her-mio-ne." Her name was drawled out. "Don't you trust me? Did I ever do anything that merit the suspicion that I would dare hurt you? Unless … ." The waiting was excruciating for the prey.

"Unless what?"

"Unless, you have done something that would make you think that I would want to hurt you? You wouldn't betray me, right? You are one of my best friends, aren't you?" She couldn't reply to the questionning.

By then, the second serpent had already breached her entrance. The first was already half way in her. The bushy-haired girl moaned, then froze. The dual sense was weird. It felt good but at the same time it hurt. She couldn't decide what she felt.

"Both of you, enter the cave to the maximum together. Make sure she isn't hurt. Don't move until I tell you."

"Yes, master." They procedeed to do what the speaker said.

She started to relax, getting used to the size. "O-ok, you can tell them to move. It doesn't hurt anymore." She saw her best 'friend' nod.

"You may move. Slowly, then go progressively faster."

"As you wish, Speaker." Snake n°1 started to go back while his twin started to go forward. Then they reversed the motion. The liquid in Hermione serving as lubricant to facilitate the mouvement between the two bodies. It took a couple of seconds before both bodies found a perfect rhythme. When one was nearly fully out, the other was all the way in, and vice-versa. They wiggled inside from time to time to help stretch the hole so that it wasn't that unconfortable.

Hermione started to feel, once more, pleasure singing through her body. Hips started to move, instinctually trying to gain more of the sensation. The folds clenching around the two warm bodies. Her hands playing with her breasts, alternating between pinching and rolling her erect nipple or massaging and fondling them with her hands. Little cries came out hoarse from her very used mouth, alternating with her pleading to her captor. "Merlin! … Please, … more, more, I need something. Please Harry, …give me something more. Ah! … Oh god, … please Harry, … don't leave, … OH! …leave me like this. … P-put your cock in me. …Please, … g-give, … yeah, … give it to me. YesyesyesYES!. … Fuck me! … Fuck me to oblivion. … Please, … I-I, … fuck, … I n-need it so much. … Please … ."

How could Harry refuse such a request? A clear "Finite Incantatem" was heard throughout the library. Both snakes dissapeared in the middle of a mouvement while Hermione could move once more. Her fingers started to go towards her pussy, but she remembered that Harry didn't want her to. Said wizard noticed the slight hesitance and smirked at the action.

"Good girl!" Three fingers entered the loose area. "Very good. I believe that this merits a reward. But before, …" his fingers stopped mid-way in her. "What do you have to say when you have your orgasm?"

"I will be your slave master." She replied instantly. "Please Harry, put your cock in me. Fuck me, fuck me hard and fast. I need it. Please."

He sat on his knees, poised and ready to plunge into her. He was so hard, ready to burst just after she would orgasm. He knew he could hold it. He had to if he wanted to enslave her. He still hadn't taken off any of his clothes! Only his cock was out through the opened-zipper. Lifting her waist up a bit, he plunged in one fluid mouvement into her, knowing that his preperations would loosen her enough to accept without to much trouble or hurt. Her moan gave him the answer he was searching for. He still waited a couple of minutes, just in case, so that she wouldn't complain.

"It's ok Harry. You can move. Please, move!"

He obeyed one of her last free-wishes. His hips started to move. Strongly, fastly and regurlarly, his lower half moving like a piston. He bent down and started to suckle on one of her breast, his hands placed on her hips holding her in place so that he can fuck her hard. The zipper of his jeans slightly chaffing around the area, making it even more pleasurable to the abused, red zone.

"Yes, … yes, … yes, … YES! I'm so close. … Harry, … Harry, … oh, … Merlin! So good. … I'm gonna cum. … I'm gonna cum. … Harry, … Master, … YES! … Fuck. … Ohgodohgodohgod. … I will be your slave master!" She orgasmed just mere seconds after finishing her sentence. Tightening hard around Harry's shaft. One, two, three more thrusts before Harry exploded in her under the time limit.

Like Ginny, he felt his magic link there souls together. The visible sign, a red-wing birthmark, appeared on her thigh very near her pussy. He waited a bit to catch his breath, watching the mixture of his cum with hers that was trickling out. Once he regain his bearing, he slid down so that his mouth was, once more, in front if the wet entrance. He licked the exterior sensually until he felt that Hermione was getting wet once more. "Obey my will, slave." He felt her slackening. Looking up, he saw two glassy-brown eyes staring at him, waiting for instructions.

"The password is 'slut-worm'. Now, listen carefully to my instructions. Go see Ginny and Ron. They are in the third room on the left. Tell them that we need to see them in the Library for a project concerning the destruction of Voldemort. Once they have both entered, stun Ron, lock the doors and silence the room."

"Yes master" She went towards the doors still naked.

"Hermione?"

"Yes master?" Hand stopping just mere inches from the doorknob.

"Put on some clothes before going to see them. And while I'm on the subject, act like your usual self."

"Thanks Harry, I completly forgot about my clothes." She said a bit self-consciously. Quickly, she dressed herself, used her wand to fix her hair and correct her clothes. Making her look as she was forty-five minutes ago: the pristine. She left with a slight swinging of her hips.

While she went to do his bidding, Harry was cleaning up the Library. The stains on the carpet was cleaned with a couple of spells. A wave of a wand made the books, that fell during the fucking, go back in there respective places. Some solid-silk ropes were transfigured out of stray pages. Stepping back, he looked at the room. Nothing seemed out of place for when Ron came in. He sat down in the middle of the room in plain view of the double doors.

Some time after, the trio came in. Ron, cocky as ever, swaggered in the first. Ginny followed soon after, her hair still mussled and lips swollen from the abuse of kisses. Hermione came in last, wand out so discretely that you had to face her for a couple of minutes to see it.

"You wanted to see us Harry?" said the voice from the other man of the room. "What's the secret project that you and Hermione were working on without Ginny and I?" Jealousy could be heard clearly from the question.

"Ron, Ron, Ron. Hermione and I did the boring stuff. That is the research. I do believe that you wouldn't have liked it. The boring part is over and the fun practical part starts now. You can participate in it too. Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Would you please do the spell on Ron now? I was quite clear on my instructions, wasn't I?" It wasn't anger but it was more than displeasure at the bushy-haired girl.

"I'm sorry. I was busy warding the room while you informed Ron of all the details. Stupefy." The red light hit the wizard so fast that he didn't even had time to react. Ginny jumped at the action.

"WHAT ARE YO …"

She started to yell but was interrupted by the half-demon's sharp "Red-bitch. Slut-worm". Her body slakened instantly and her eyes acquired the glassy like tone that mirroed her counterpart's right next to her. "Ladies, lay Ron down on the floor and use the ropes to tie spread him out. Don't forget to take his clothes off."

"Yes master." They intoned together. A flick of a wand, a body rose. Hermione levitated her boyfriend towards the center of the room where two tables were neighbors but far enough to put a body. Ginny had already her wand out, waiting for her brother to be put down so that she could tie him up. Another flick, and he was nacked as the day he was born.

Tall and gangly, the green-eyed demon wondered how could Ron gain all the ugly genes of the family. His dick was round, fat but small (the smallest he had seen). No wonder he never masterbated with other boys in the dorm. He was to ashame of his size. Harry swallowed. He didn't like what he saw but he had to do it. He wanted to use his best "friends" and "girlfriend" as the tools that would bring the Wizarding World down as well as Voldemort. "Let's begin." He uttered dejectedly.

\- Cambion -

September first had come. The day where Hogwarts will be taken by the storm that was the Potter Heir. The day where the wizarding world would rue the day they were so fickle, bringing the attention and ire of a creature that was relatively peaceful. The day where the dark age of the Wizarding kind enslaved all the other magical beings was finished. A new Era will start. Like Merlin who changed his time, Harry will too.

The day started with Harry waking up in the arms of Samael. The Death-angel came every night for the past week to help the black-haired boy integrate the knowledge that was in his gene. It was like knowing the theory, but you have to practice to know and see the effects. The hazzle-eyes man showed Harry how to do some positions, either on himself or Harry. For the female counterparts, they used Hermione and Ginny. Ron was sometimes used but he was physically not that beautiful whether it was his face or under the belt. Harry was disgusted by the act of enslavement he had to do. He swore that next year, he would program Ginny and Hermione to enslave him every 48 hours. No way would he do it again.

The green-eyed boy felt content, safe, happy, … emotions he wanted to feel ever since his parents had died, but he had been to young to remember those feelings. When he was growing up with the Dursleys, he knew he was missing something, had a hole in his heart, but he didn't know what. Now, in Samael's arms, he felt whole. He sighed, borrowing deeper into the warmth, not wanting to get up. A chuckle was heard. A deep baritone voice, still a bit husky from the slumber he we in, said :

"I'm still sure you may have been a cat in the past."

Not wanting to open his eyes, he replied. "But that doesn't give you the right to call me kitten, kitty-cat or any other sort of pet-names that have reference to a small feline, or any type of feline come to think of it." A hand started to pet his hair, still jet-black like the starless, night sky. Harry relaxed under those ministrations. Even if Samael came for the past week, last night was the only night they had spend it together with no outside interference in any way, whether it was for lessons or not.

But far to soon, a knock rang through the calm and silent morning, shattering it like glass. The voice of the traitorous red-haired mother echoed, telling Harry to "Wake up or he'll be late for the train." The half-demon groaned. Time to get up and leave this perfect moment. He rose from the comfortable position, feeling the cold of an early autumn morning. Nimbly, he went towards the closet to get some clothes on, going across the room naked as he was born.

His ancestor watched with a small smile, still in bed with the covers covering his lower-half while he laid across the headboard. Eyes roamed across the younger body, sweet and young, similar but not completely to his own. The older man wanted that body so much, one more time before he had to leave. It would be more difficult to join him at Hogwarts due to the security. But Harry had told him that they are secret passages in the school. Ways to come and go from the school that even the headmaster wouldn't spy on. They would find a way. He had so much to teach the young boy so that he could take his place in the demon world as his nephew and heir. The war in hell killed his last worthy heir and he needed a new one.

Harry finished dressing himself. He turned and sent a sultry look towards Samael, said demon growled. "Leave kitten or you'll be late."

The young man scowled when he heard the nickname. "I'm not a kitten!" His face softened, going to a sadder expression. "I'll miss you during our time apart."

"I know. But you'll think of me every time you put your fingers in that sweet little hole, when you get some new slaves, when you impale yourself on that ditto that resembles to my own cock, when said ditto is stretching your mouth, when …"

"Stop it!" hissed out Harry, eyes dark green with lust, face red. "Please! I don't want to relieve myself on any of the slaves, or create new ones. And my right hand is too tired to wank."

"Use your left." came the lazy, amused reply.

"Wanker", Harry hissed out with a slight parsaltongue accent.

"You love me anyway."

"Yes, yes I do." He went towards the Fallen-angel to curl next to him. Wanting to feel the safety of his arms before facing the cold, dark dangerous world outside.

"You should go. We don't want the old-goat to be suspicious."

"Don't want to. Want to stay here." He curled into an even tighter ball, borrowing in the covers, not caring that his clothes would get wrinkled. He could use a spell to make them back pristine.

"I know, I know. But think, the sooner you go there, the quicker you will implant the plan and the sooner you can leave. Many of us are waiting for you to act."

He scowled. "You don't have to remind me. I'm going."

"Good. I'll send you new books to read once you have finished the other ones I have gave you. I will be introducing you to the demon society, after this, as my heir. I would be rather, … _displeased_ if you humiliate either me or the family in any way."

"Yes sir. I won't fail you. Not if I can help it."

Samael patted his head. "I know that you won't. But still, a little warning never hurted anybody before."

The knocking rang once more. More insitant, more insidious. More terrifying.

Harry got up. Fixed himself with his magic and was ready to face the music. Turning one last time, he tried to master his so-many-times grandfather's face. "Goodbye." he uttered sadly. "Until we can see each other again."

"Don't worry kitten. You will be seeing me or some other part of the family soon. Now go. Show the world the true terror of the Potter family."

Harry crossed the door. His trunk floated becide him. Ready to take on the world with the fire and passion of Hell.

One small step for him. One giant step for the demon realm.

\- Cambion -

 **TWO MAJOR ALERTS.**

 **N°1 (and the most important) : VOTING TIME. I am having a vote on my profile for who Harry should be with. Please take 3 minutes to give your opinion. For now, the tally is :**

 **Harry/OMC (demon) - 7**

 **Harry/Samael - 6**

 **Harry/OMC (Cambion) - 3**

 **Harry/OMC (muggle/Wizard, will be making another poll if this has a majority) - 1**

 **Harry/OFC (Possibility that I won't do it. I prefer Slash) - 1**

 **Harry/Blaise - 1**

 **Harry/None - 1**

 **Harry/OMC (half-something) - 0**

 **SO VOTE NOW. THE POLL WILL CLOSE WHEN I POST THE 4TH CHAPTER.**

 **N°2: I'm currently helping out a project on the "Wonder World Of Make Believe" (aka WWOMB for others) that is called "Help Japan". The goal is that I auction my writing skills. All the money that I "get" goes to the Red Cross. You guys can help out by auctioning my proposals (you don't have to be a member, I think.)**

 **Here are the links of my proposals:**

 **http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php?sid=49507**

 **http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php?sid=49525**

 **http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php?sid=49526**

 **http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php?sid=49527**

 **For more information, go on this site:**

 **http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / auction . php**

 **(Don't forget to take out the spaces.)**

 **Finally, review so that I know how you liked it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MAJOR ALERTS.
> 
> N°1 (and the most important) : VOTING TIME. I am having a vote on my profile for who Harry should be with (my fanfiction profile). Please take 3 minutes to give your opinion. For now, the tally is :
> 
> Harry/OMC (demon) - 7
> 
> Harry/Samael - 6
> 
> Harry/OMC (Cambion) - 3
> 
> Harry/OMC (muggle/Wizard, will be making another poll if this has a majority) - 1
> 
> Harry/OFC (Possibility that I won't do it. I prefer Slash) - 1
> 
> Harry/Blaise - 1
> 
> Harry/None - 1
> 
> Harry/OMC (half-something) - 0
> 
> SO VOTE NOW. THE POLL WILL CLOSE WHEN I POST THE 4TH CHAPTER.
> 
> N°2: I'm currently helping out a project on the "Wonder World Of Make Believe" (aka WWOMB for others) that is called "Help Japan". The goal is that I auction my writing skills. All the money that I "get" goes to the Red Cross. You guys can help out by auctioning my proposals (you don't have to be a member, I think.)
> 
> Here are the links of my proposals:
> 
> http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php?sid=49507
> 
> http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php?sid=49525
> 
> http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php?sid=49526
> 
> http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php?sid=49527
> 
> For more information, go on this site:
> 
> http: / / www . squidge . org / peja / cgi-bin / auction . php
> 
> (Don't forget to take out the spaces.)
> 
> Finally, review so that I know how you liked it.


	4. Chapter 2: Never smile at a crocodile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And it’s a new chapter that is being posted. Hope you guys like it. I don’t know how, but I got really creative.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never be able to own what J.K Rowling has created. However I can borrow some of her characters to play at my whim.
> 
> ALERT/WARNING: Their is SLASH, MALE/MALE, FEMALE/FEMALE, INCEST, THREESOME, BESTIALITY (maybe) and a lot of things that would make some of the most traditional people squirm in their pants. You have been warned. Don’t like it, than there is a nice little button with an arrow on the top left of your screen that says “back”. I don’t want any Flamers criticizing my story since they were to stupid to not read the ALERT. Also, I will not be following the events of the HBP and DH books (6th and 7th for those who are confused).
> 
> Now that this has been posted, on to the story.

Cambion

Previously, on Cambion: 

_ Harry crossed the door. His trunk floated beside him. Ready to take on the world with the fire and passion of Hell.  _

_ One small step for him. One giant step for the demon realm. _

_   
_

Chapter 4: **Never smile at a crocodile!**

 _ Never smile at a crocodile _

_ No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile _

_ Don't be taken in by his welcome grin _

_ He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin _

_ Never smile at a crocodile _

_ Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile _

_ Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day _

_ Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile _

_ You may very well be well bred _

_ Lots of etiquette in your head _

_ But there's always some special case, time or place _

_ To forget etiquette _

_ For instance: _

_ Never smile at a crocodile _

_ No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile _

_ Don't be taken in by his welcome grin _

_ He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin _

_ Never smile at a crocodile _

_ Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile _

_ Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day _

_ Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile _

** Never smile at a crocodile song by Walt Disney. **

He really hated going on the Hogwarts’ express. He already suffered enough with the students whispering rumors about him, staring at him, _bothering him all year long,_ but add the parents to the mix and every first and last day of the year was pure torture. Harry sighed. ‘At least this is the last two times that I will be in the forced spotlight. Or last if everything goes to plan. We’ll see.’ 

He was glad that the Twins left Hogwarts two years ago, or else he would have to be extra careful to sneak around. They were nice, not like there mother and younger siblings, but they were **very** observant. Nobody gets it that a prankster had to be extremely intelligent if he wanted to be able to pull any good pranks without being caught. Of course, everybody knew who did the prank, they just didn’t had any proof. The best pranksters were those that nobody even thought that would be one. Like his mom, Lily, or Professor Lupin. He had found some diaries in the Main Vault that depicted the Marauders’s pranks and what surprised him a lot was that 90% of every research, creation and activation was directed by Moony. His father and godfather were henchmen and they didn’t even knew it! His surprise grew more when he had found, on the side, some journals depicting pranks that his _mother_ had done. Some of them with the help of Professor Snape before they were in 5th Year. Harry was thinking of taking some of them, modifying them and using them for his own purpose to wreak his vengeance. The pranks done by the Marauders will be the smokescreen that hid his true intentions. People expected him to be a prankster like his father, doing harmless ones on the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, while the meaner, crueler, more vicious ones would be done on the _slimy snakes._ Idiots, the whole lot of them. Only those with creatures blood had a bit more brain since they had to survive. The so-called wizards had planted the seeds of there own demise eons ago, barely a hundred of years after the creation of Hogwarts, and now they would reap what centuries of bigotry, corruption and power-play would do on them. 

With that happy thought in mind, the half-demon opened another-everlasting door of, yet again, another carriage. ‘Score!’ He thinks, for in it was two boys. Two students that he did not know and that bore the respective colors of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They looked up to see who had entered their carriage. His bright-green eyes stared into a pair of olive-green and sky-blue ones. 

“Hey, can I come in this carriage? I really want to be alone from the Gryffindors and other fans.” He asked, a small blush a-on his face. He couldn’t help it! Both boys were gorgeous. They both had sandy-brown hair but blue-eyes had a short cropped military-style while green-eyes had a shaggy, slightly-long one. They had this slight tan and, from what Harry could see, a very fit body. He didn’t know there hight since they were seated but judging by the leg size, they were taller than him. 

Blue-eyes smirked at either the blush or the question. “Sure, come sit here. We are always glad to help a brethren. Who would have guessed that the Boy-Who-Lived had demon’s blood in him.” The deep baritone voice echoed around the room. 

The Boy-Who-Lived looked up startled and prepared for a fight. His wand was at mere seconds of sliding out of his arm holster and into his hand. “How did you know?”

“Relax” A slightly lighter tone than his companion answered. “We can see your chocker. That’s howAndrew knew. Come, come. Sit down and relax. We’ll answer any questions you need to know during the ride.” He waved his wand so that Harry’s trunk was put up on the rack. The owner of the trunk relaxed his stance slightly and sat down in front of the two students. He appeared calm but a slight tension in his shoulders informed the two people that he was still mistrustful. 

“Relax. We are not going to hurt you. They are far to few demons or demon-related students at Hogwarts and we are a tight community. Every one of the members swore an oath to not attack each other during school year and any feuds between the Houses are put on hold. This is done every year so that the little Firsties are aware of the Pact and the others are reminded once more. We had enough going on to pass as regular humans as well as fighting each other. Why don’t my brother and I introduce ourselves and then answer any questions you may have. Sounds good?”

Harry couldn’t believe his luck. Already going of to school and he found two people who could explain more without him reading those damn-dusty-musty books. He nodded at the proposition. “Ok, sounds fair. You guys know more than me than I do. I would be very daft to pass up this opportunity by arrogance.”

The one with the Ravenclaw colors leaned forward. His deep, strong voice sort of boomed in the room. “My mortal-name is Andrew Clarency. I’m in my seventh year in Ravenclaw. My real name is Agraar of the House of Telane, full-blooded grigori demon, Third circle-class. Came to this school to be with my half-brother Andrew. In human years, I am 153 years old, but in demon years, I am 17. Time in the Demon Realm passes nine times faster than on the Mortal Realm. I’m the senior member in the Pact.”

Harry was feeling hot by the voice. It took a lot to of him to just focus on the words and not on the voice, the thoughts of what that mouth could do to him, what … He mentally slapped himself to get back on track. “Please to meet you Andrew.” He turned to the Hufflepuff-member. “So that makes you Christopher.”

Christopher looked more out-going then his brother. He had this small little smile and sparkling eyes that made him look so innocent, cuddly and lovable. Harry mused that it must be a Hufflepuff trait. Cedric had a similar look, albeit, a bit more harden. But that was due to the Twi-Wizard Tournament.

“Yep, Christopher Westwood is my name, but my friends call me Chris. My demon name is Ruhin of the House of Telane. Age is 17, but since I’m a half-grigori I don’t get a demon age unless I go live in the demon realm. I’m a seventh year Hufflepuff. I don’t know my circle-class since I haven’t been tested, but maybe a Third circle-class.“

Harry nodded. He had to gain some time before he could talk. Chris’ voice was making him feel dizzy. His heart was beating fast. Not the usual emotions he felt. He finally could speak without squeaking. “Ok. Then my name is Harry Potter. I don’t have a demon name since I just learned about my heritage recently. I’m 17 years old, and I’m a cambion. I’m a seventh year Gryffindor. No idea for my … circle-class?”

“Circle-class is the level of power you are. They are nine levels in total. The ninth being the weakest and the first one is the strongest. Usually, the circle-class is the same as the parents or parent. Also, the circle-class you are at reflects the status of your house.So the higher the Lord and/or Heir is, the higher the House will be. We consider a House great if it has a stable-high position. A house looses it’s nobilityif the representatives are at a fourth or lower circle-class. Who is your sire?” Andrew’s voice was like pure liquid fire. It was pouring through Harry’s body. He hoped that the train ride wouldn’t take to long. He was going to die with this two in the cart with just talking to them! 

“Samael, son of Samael, the Archangel of Death and Lilith, the First Mother. But he is just an ancestor. Not my direct sire.”

They both looked surprised. Chris was the first to pick up. His voice held traces of lingering shock and surprise.“You’re from the House of Nephilim, aren’t you?”

“Um, yes? I don’t know. Haven’t had a lot of time to talk with Grandfather.”

“House of Nephilim hasn’t had a heir in a very long time. And I’m counting in human years. They are second or first circle-class, depending on the Heir that is representing them. How did you come to your powers?” Andrew seemed to had come out of his shock.

“By blood inscription. It’s been passed on by generations in the Potter family in a special ritual. I didn’t know about the demonic side of the family before. It’s all hush-hush as well as being complicated so that we don’t abuse that power. But enough about me, what about you guys? Which parent do you share if your half-brothers?” He really wanted to hear more of those beautiful voices. It was like getting high without needing the substance that was required for such an act. At least, that what he thought, he never took any drugs yet to test. Chris was the chatty one of the two since he replied yet again.

“Andrew and I share the same dad, Azazel, but my mom is a witch, a Muggleborn to be more precise. Andrew was fascinated by me since it was the first time in 200 demonic years that his dad had an affair with a mortal. So when I got my letter, he decided to go with me to watch me, learn with me and protect me. It’s not uncommon that some demons go to a wizarding school with there half-siblings, especially if the House is high placed in the realm. The upper-class demons get bored so they go visit the mortals. Middle and lower-classes spend there time training, plotting so that they can join the upper echelon.” 

They sat in silence. The whistle that signaled the train leaving startled Harry. They hadn’t left yet?He felt the train moving, leaving Platform 9 and 3/4. He felt a small pang of sadness. It was the last time he left from the platform to go to school. The next time he was on the train, it would be to leave school for good. This was not good, he was getting sentimental. 

“I’m bored.” whined Chris. That broke the black-haired boy’s musing.

“Read a book.” his brother replied. It would seem that he was use to it, judging by the bored, bland tone.

“But I don’t want tooooo. They’re boring. I want you to play with me!”

“We just left, how can you be bored?”

“I don’t care. Play with me.”

He then snuggled into his brother in a much more intimate way than normal siblings should, even if they were half. He was practically straddling the demon and Harry wondered if it was the train that was making him do some sort of grinding movements. The cambion swallowed. Was it getting hot in here or what? 

Andrew looked up and smirked. “Like what you see? We don’t … _discriminate_ between blood relations. If you lust aftera member of your family, than you have the blessings of everyone to go after that person, even if that person is your brother, sister or twin. Christopher grew into a beautiful boy. I was very pleased to be his first in everything.” 

Chris gave a small moan. He through to the wind all caution and _really_ straddled the Ravenclaw. Now Harry was sure that it wasn’t the train but the Hufflepuff himself that was moving so provocatively. He was getting hard in his pants. Already half-way before because of the voices. He didn’t know if he would insult his sort-of new friends by jacking of at the erotic image. 

Andrew must have read his mind since that thrice-damn smirk was still on his face. “Do you want to join us? Chris loves an audience. Especially an active one.” Hands that seem to know what to do by repetition had already opened the Hufflepuff’s pants. Chris moaned as the cold air bypassed his yellow boxers. They still protected a bit of his jewels, but not enough. 

“Come here Harry. Andrew will torture me by teasing me non-stop, come give me a hand. It will be fun.” 

That moaning voice should be banned. It went directly in his southern region. And that offer, who was Harry to refuse such a thing? He joined the two boys in front if him. Plastering himself to Chris’ back, unashamedly frotting against his backside with his red-and-gold clothes. He felt one of his hands being moved to the front of the boxers, just in front of something hard, hot and wet. The owner moaned. 

“What about the noise? Shouldn’t we silence the room?” inquired Harry, short pants came out of his mouth. He was in Heaven, it felt so good. 

“No need to worry. We always ward our carriage so that we can do anything we want.” Andrew’s reply was a bit muffled by the clothes in front of him. “I waited for this cute piece of ass for a long time. Ever since I became his first, he became insatiable. I don’t recall on train ride that didn’t have us fooling around. Although, it will be a first time we are doing a threesome.” Seeing Harry ready to leave he quickly said sharply. “Stay! You’re a cambion, which means you need to have a lot of sex. Not as much as an succubus, or incubus, but since your still technically a newborn you are going to be perpetually horny and in need of energy. Add to the mix your teenage hormones and you have the worse possible combinaisons for a newborn half-demon. So come and enjoy.”

“Enough talking, more touching.” Chis wasn’t happy since they weren’t paying attention to him. He wanted to be touched. Wanted to be pleasured by his brother and the Boy-Who-Lived. The train ride always took to long. He used to be always bored. Nothing to do except talk with Andrew. They avoided the other mortals for a reason. That changed when he hit fourteen and was introduced to the pleasure of flesh by Andrew. He moaned once more at the memory of his birthday present. He was hooked to his brother. Until one of them grew bored, they will be staying together. “Please, … one of you… both of you… please… oh yeah!… touch me… I’m begging you… please!” he whined as he made his rocking movements more pronounced between the two young men. 

Harry decided to be the one to satisfy his desire. He placed one hand in the boxers and touched the cock inside. The sound that came out of the owners mouth was so sweet that he just had to hear it again. He squeezed slightly the velvety, smooth, hard length. His was rewarded by the same sweet sounds that came out of that cute mouth. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread out on his face.

Another hand joined the Saviors’ on his member. “YES!” Chris shouted, loving the feel of two hands on him. It felt so good. Why didn’t he asked for a threesome before with Drew? He could even more fun before. 

Andrew grinned at the debauched look of his little brother. He leaned over Chris’ shoulder and kissedthe boy behind him. The kiss tasted so sweet, like liquid mercury. It had been a long time since he tasted another. 

He was, at first, so angry at his little brother when he was born. Angry at his father to cheat on his mother for a mortal! How dare he coupled with a being beneath them! But when he went to visit the little monster for the first time, ready to kill the little twerp. Instead, he was welcomed with a cute innocent smile and sparkling green eyes. He fell in love then and there. Chris was two at the time. It felt like forever before he was at the minimum age for him to take that perky, baubly ass that taunted him throughout the years. Azazel was a bit surprised that he took a shine on his half-brother but he wasn’t one to judge. He was grateful that the his newest conquest's son was protected. Agraar was a powerful demon in his own way. Not many would dare to bring his ire by hurting his new toy. 

He brought back his mind to the task on hand. He saw that Chris was ready to be taken. “Take of your clothes. Both of you.” Seeing Harry hesitate, he grew annoyed and shouted “NOW!”. 

Harry stiffened all of the sudden. The sudden shout reminded him to much of Uncle Vernon. His went into shock. His face grew white, his body slack and tried to scuttle away as soon as possible. His mind was returning to numerous memories where his Uncle would shout at him, and then threw him in the cupboard. He remembered how frightened he was, how scared the and stifling the darkness of his room was. Why was his Uncle acting like this? What was he doing wrong? Why won’t his Aunt and Uncle love him for who he is?

Andrew was the first one to realize that something was wrong. He looked at the boy and saw him in a corner, rolled as tightly as possible on himself, head between his legs, arms around his legs. He was trembling and rocking on himself. He stopped pleasuring Chris, put him on the side and went towards Harry. 

Chris didn’t understand why Drew stopped. He opened his eyes and saw his brother with the other occupant of the carriage. It was frightening to see the great “Harry Potter” in such a state of shock, even more so since his brother was hugging him and whispering comforting words. His brother never acted like that. So why? 

“What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” his brother replied. “I lost my temper and shouted for him to take his clothes off. Next thing I knew, he was like this.” 

“Harry? Harry can you hear me?” Chris was worried. He had never seen Harry, when he looked at him or by what the rumors said, being in this state of mind. It was horrifying. “Harry? Come on. Listen to me. Snap out of it. Whatever it is, it’s not here. Do you hear me? Nothing is going to hurt you. Andrew will protect you, being a powerful demon, I’m not to bad myself so whatever you are afraid will not and can not hurt you. We’ll protect you. You hear me?”

After that somewhat litany of words, he was rewarded by a “yes” from Harry. Andrew said nothing but was rubbing small comforting circles on the boy’s back. Chris continued in his calming tone. “Want to tell us what happened? Take your time and you can refuse if you really don’t want to talk about.”

The room was silent for awhile, punctured by the background noise of the train moving. Finally, Harry lifted his head and started to speak. “I’m sorry. When Andrew shouted he reminded me of my Uncle.”

“You had a flashback.” stated Chris. Drew and him somehow found a way to make Harry sit down between the both of them. The mood before was ruined but he didn’t care, taken care of this “newborn” was more important. 

Harry nodded and the statement. He felt a bit safer between the two bodies. His shakings were calming down. He didn’t know why, but he sensed that he could trust them. It was less than two hours that he knew the two boys that sandwiched him. His instincts rarely misguided him.

So he opened his mouth and talked. He told them how he was treated at the Dursleys. How they rarely hit him, apart from the occasional slaps or cuffs. That he was given very little to eat, where he slept, how he was abused verbally. He didn’t know about his magical heritage before he got his letter from Hagrid about Hogwarts. On his shock when he was bombarded with a lot of information on how he was famous for something his mother did. That during the first ten years of his life, he thought that his parents were drunkards, drug-users and abusers. To top it all, he quickly found out on the train ride about how something was up when Ron pretended to not find a seat so that he could introduce himself. How it smelled fishy on the actions of Dumbledore, seriously, send the Slytherins back to there common rooms that were _in the dungeons._ How Hermione’s knowledge seemed a bit to much for a muggleborn all by herself, he suspected a third party behind that. On how his actions were being constantly watched, dictated and controlled. He was suffocating with all saccharin lies, the false smiles, the masks he saw on everyone. How every scrape of information on his parents weren’t enough. Anybody he knew that were linked to his parents gone or placed far away from him out of his reach. 

He spoke for an hour non-stop. Gaining strength from the two people around him who, from time-to-time, will murmur small words of comfort while constantly rubbing on his back, on his head, on his arms. 

When Harry finally stop speaking, he felt a weight leave his shoulders. It was the first time that he could speak as freely as he wanted. Even if it was nearly-strangers that heard him. He felt lightheaded. 

Chris was shocked. What happened to Harry was horrible; and to think that it was the Wizarding World that caused it, specifically Dumbledore. The demons and half-demons hated that old man. He was the most bigoted person that they knew. All because of a broken heart and his own stupid mistakes that he was to cowardly trying to fix. He was the one that turned on his lover in some misguided thought that he killed his sister. It was Dumbledore who killed his own sister, everyone in the demon realm knew about that. The olive-eyed half-demon was glad that Harry was now part of their community. He would be more protected against that lemon-candy-sucking old fool.

He looked out at the window and saw that they had still a lot of time before they arrived at school. He gave a look at his brother, trying to convey what he was thinking. Fortunately, Drew understood what he wanted. Their caresses changed from reassuring to sensual. 

Harry didn’t noticed that changed right away. It was when the Ravenclaw’s hand started to wander towards his lower region. “Wh-what are you doing?” he asked, slightly stuttering at the beginning. 

“Making you feel better.” Chris answered promptly, his hands were busy taking lifting the white shirt that Harry was wearing, then unbuttoning the black close-fitted jeans that showed Harry’s legs so well. “Relax and let us take care of you.”

“I’m betting you’re hungry too. Am I correct little halfling?” Andrew’s hands were pinching and twirling the perky pink nipples that were very tempting. 

“Y-yes, … yes. I am … Merlin… hungry.” Harry was moaning. It felt so good. It felt wonderful. His mind was on overload, he couldn’t think straight, felt lightheaded. He yelled all the sudden when his boxers were ripped off and his sex enveloped in a warmth that he knew was a mouth. “Merlin… feels so good. Please… please, do-ngh-don’t stop.” he was stuttering, but he didn’t care. He was receiving a dual pleasure from his nipples being pinched, his cock being sucked and the small nips and kisses that were done on his neck and shoulders by a very strong, dominating mouth. 

All to soon, the cambion saw stars.He exploded in a yell. Once he regained his bearing, he was treated to a very pleasant sight. Chris mouth was filled with cum, small trickles were leaking from the corners. Then, Andrew moved from behind Harry and went towards Chris. They kissed each other, Andrew plundering his younger brother’s mouth, tasting the mixture that was Harry and Chris. The kiss was fierce and dominating. 

Finally, Chris pushed his brother back on the seat. He took of his pants and boxers, showing a length that wasn't big but not to the point of well-endowed. It was leaking liquid from it’s crown. The half-demon knelt in front of the grigori. He took out the shaft from the blue pants and matching boxers. His mouth was open, ready to take the member in it. Which he did. 

Harry was touching his re-awakened cock. The scene was paradisiacal-erotic. He was making small noises, half-moan and half-mewling. He couldn’t stop. Needed more. Needed something in him. He opened his closed green-eyes. They were immediately centered in blue ones that had the “come hither” look that he immediately obeyed. He climbed up on the seat so that he could lean towards Andrew’s face without bothering Chris’ actions. They shared a kiss that determined who was the dominant and who was the dominee. His veins was on fire, he needed more, needed something. A hand touched, squeezed, jerked his member, alternating the movements, making him arching his back with a load wail. His mouth was muffled by the demon’s mouth, the tongue pillaring every nick and corners in him. 

Andrew was high. He had his brother on his knees sucking him off and a newborn cambion that was submitting to him. His hips moved, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into his brother’s mouth. He knew that the gag reflex wasn’t a problem since he had already taken care of it during the first six months he had been fucking his brother. The demon eagerly ate every nook and cranny of the cambion’s mouth, proving his superiority.The younger hafling’s cock in his hand that he tortured with great joy. He loved this pity fuck. However, now that he has tasted the cambion’s essence, he wanted more. Harry was esthetically pleasant to look. Physically, he was different than Chris, but spiritually … there could be no comparison, they were equally the same. Both were submissive, he had tasted the two essences, and he had a fierce sentiment of dominating the fake-twins. He wanted to enslave them to him, marking them as his property making sure that no other demon, half of blood-awakened would take them from him. They were HIS! 

Chris wanted to distract Harry from his pain, from his sadness. Since he was a cambion, he knew that fucking was a good idea. Since Harry was half-incubus, he didn’t really need the sex-energy to keep himself alive, normal food would do. However, it would make him feel more vigorated, more alert, more healthy. The secret of the Incubuses’ and Sucubuses’ great prowess in bed is due to the fact that the stolen energy kept them going over and over and over again in bed. The fat cock in his mouth was fucking him hard and relatively fast. Andrew could have gone faster if he wasn’t sitting and that he was occupied of pleasuring Harry in his own _little_ dominating way.His mouth still held the taste of the half-demon’s orgasm, mixed with the uniqueness that was his brother’s.The Hufflepuff was pleasuring himself since the other hands were occupied. His movements jerky, sloppy but fast enough for his liking. He was so close. 

Harry, still sensitive from his first orgasm, came first. His scream was muffled by Andrew’s mouth. His cum covering said demon’s hand. 

Chris was the next to explode, his senses overloaded by the scream of the half-incubus and the abuse of his mouth. His scream too was muffled by the Andrew, though not by his mouth. 

Chris’ scream brought Andrew to completion. However, he was still in complete control of the situation. While the two other boys panted and remained limped from their respective orgasms, he used his magic to clean them up, re-cloth them as well as clean the carriage. Looking around him, he saw that Harry was getting a bit sleepy, while Chris was slowly starting to nod off. 

“Go to sleep. You guys need the energy before facing the rest of the school tonight. Especially you Harry.” Andrew said in a sort of … tender way. 

“B” Harry yawned, “but, I’m not that sleepy”. This time, his yawned split his his face in two. 

Chris laughed a tired chuckle. “Yeah right. Let’s sleep Harry. You’re still a newborn and having sex with a demon, as well as a half one, can take a lot out of you. We have different energies compared to humans. Once you acquire a stamina, it’ll get easier in time. So sleep a bit. Drew will wake us up later. I’m tired too.”

“And you’re rambling little brother. Sleep and stop talking.”

Harry curled up near the Ravenclaw. Chris was on the other side of the cambion, holding him, making him feel safe. Andrew just transfigured a quilt that he put around the two younger boys. He did nothing else but take up his book once more and began to read where he left off. 

The Gryffindor felt safe between the two of them. He didn’t know why and he didn’t care. Letting his eyelids close, Harry didn’t want these feelings to end. He wished that this ride would go on and on and on forever. He soon fell in a peaceful darkness, surrounded by warmth, comfort and the repetitive motion and sound of the train. 

\------- Cambion -------

When the cambion awoke, he saw that it was getting dark outside. 

“How long have I been sleeping?” he asked, still groggy from waking up. 

“Very long time. We’re nearly there, so maybe you should put your robes on.” the half-demon replied. He was reading a book that had a very _descriptive_ moving picture on its cover. The strange leer-like glint in his eyes didn’t reassure Harry very much. Not that he was watching Christopher’s eyes, nope not at all. 

Dazed, the Boy-Who-Lived put on his red and gold uniform. He could see the platform that was in Hogsmeade, albeit with the help of the flickering lanterns on it, making it more mystical for the little firsties. Which reminded him, “How did you guys know that I was part-demon?” he inquired, still puzzled at how, in less than thirty seconds, Andrew welcomed him and called him a brethren.

“Hun?” Chris replied. “Oh! That’s easy. You have this sort of glow around you that indicates that you have demonic blood in you, like a sort of chocker around your neck. It varies dependingon the specie. You’ve been a newborn for how long?”

“One month.” 

“So then, you should be getting your sight any day soon. Don’t worry if you started seeing people or things in a different color. Come to me, Drew or any other person who are like us, and we shall help you understand and control your sight. Which reminds me, you’re coming with us in the carriages. We’re going to introduce you to some people who either are demons or who are part-demon. And they all are part of the upper-class, like you and me. So no worries about any of them backstabbing you, unless there is a House feud that is going on with the House of Nephilim that has been hidden from the grapevine, but that is really impossible. Also, one of the members will really surprise you.” 

He paused, took a deep breath and continued on his explanation.

“You will have easier access to talk to him since you guys are in the same house. That’s also rare to have demons in Gryffindor. Not unheard of, but unlikely, we prefer to be in houses that will mask us to the population. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are great houses for that. Oh! I forgot to mention the Golden Rule, never go to Slytherin. They are always suspected of being evil, so they are under the scrutiny of at least ninety percent of the school. If a slytherin is a part-demon, than the parent of said student will erase his, or her, memory so that they don’t get into any trouble. Clear?”

Harry blinked, then blinked again. He was still reeling in shock from the big explanation that Chris gave him. Was the boy ADD or something similar? It wouldn’t come to a big surprise if he was. Harry realized, all of the sudden, that Chris was still looking at him, expecting an answer. “Ummmm, yes, I think … so?”

Chris beamed at the reply. “Great!” He proceeded to pull Harry out of the train, on the platform, and then pushed him in a carriage that were pulled by Threstals. 

Harry tumbled from the sudden action. Once he regained his bearing, he sat on the seat. His new friends sitting on either side of him: Andrew near the door, while his half-brother was bouncing up and down near the window. Because of Chris, they waited fro the others to come. The door opened once again, letting pass through three other students. 

The first one was a girl wearing Ravenclaw colors. She was extremely beautiful, so beautiful that Harry wondered why he had never seen her before. Even Fleur couldn’t hold a branch to this being in front of him, despite that a) Fleur was his sister-in-law through Bill and b) she was part-veela. The girl had  piercing ice-grey eyes and long black hair that fell right past her hips. She was slightly small, but that was mostly due to her asian looks. She sat down in front of Chris, by the window. 

The next person to enter was also a girl, but had indian features, mainly due to the fact that she looked a bit like the Patil twins. Her eyes had this weird color: a mixture of dark red and brown. Harry wondered what it was called. She also had light, curly, brown hair that stops near the end of the back. She wore the yellow and white colors of Hufflepuff, which was no wonder since her whole being radiated with gentleness. She sat in front of Harry, smiling shyly at him. He couldn’t stop his own shy smile at her. 

The last one to climb aboard surprised Harry the most. “Neville?” he exclaimed. The boy had piercing forest-green eyes and short, curly black hair. He had changed over the summer, going from his slight pudgy form to a lithe, muscular man. The red and gold colors of his uniform made him look like he was surrounded by flames. 

“Hiya Harry.” he smiled. “What are you doing with Chris and Drew here?”

“Wh-What am I doing?” the cambion spluttered. “You mean what are you doing? Aren’t you Frank and Alice’s son? Or do the Longbottoms have a demonic ancestry like the Potters?”

His friend smiled sheepishly. “Um, about that. Turns out that my mom and Frank had this huge fight nine months before I was born. She stormed out of the manor and went into a pub where she started to drink. Next morning, she realized that she had slept with someone, but she didn’t know who. It wasn’t before I was three that I learned all of this.”

“Three years old? How? And does your grandmother know that you aren’t her grandson?” 

“Nope, Frank and Augusta still believe me to be a Longbottom. It wasn’t until I got lost in a big forest that I met my dad. He told me how he had a one-night stand with my mom. How he was sorry for not being there when mom was tortured but the Death Eaters attacked during a period where he was extremely weak, so he couldn’t come and rescue us. What about you?”

“I got some demonic ancestry in the Potter Line. My ancestor deemed me worthy so he activated a Blood Inscription so that I could come into my powers. ”

“So? So? Didn’t I day that you would know one of them? Wasn’t I right?” Chris couldn’t hold still, much to his neighbor’s horror. “Anyway, I think that Ashley, Olivia and Neville should introduce themselves so that you can know who is who.”

“That would be great.” Harry replied, relieved that Christopher would be taking care of the presentations.

The asian girl started first with a piercing, soft, cold voice. “My mortal-name is Ashley Guifei. I’m a fifth year Ravenclaw. My real name is Wang of the House of Zhaojun, a minor branch to the House of Mo Wang. My father Nio Mo Wang had an affair with my mother, a mortal, who died when I was a child. To protect me, he had his cousin raise me in his household. Which is why I belong to a minor branch and not to my father’s. I am a part-demon bull, Fourth circle-class. I am 126 years old in the demon realm since I lived there when I was one. I’m the treasurer of the Pact. Please to meet you, Harry Potter.”

The next one to introduce herself was the kind-looking one. “Hello, my mortal-name is Olivia Sahu, a fifth year Hufflepuff. My real name is Lakshmi of the house of Rakshasa. My House is unique since it represents the entire demonic specie of Rakshasa. The current head is my father, Barbarika. I came here since I was intrigued by the stories of my younger half-siblings and cousins. I am 135 years but in demonic years I am 15. I am a Rakshasi, which is the female version of a Rakshasa, Second circle-class. I am the vice-president of the Pact, taking over after Andrew has graduated.” 

“Um, could you tell me the name of your eye-color? It’s breathtaking.” Harry asked timidly. 

“Certainly. It’s called Indian. It’s the eye-color for most of the Rakshasas in mortal form.” Her voice flowed like honey, sweet and tantalizing. 

Neville piped in. “Be careful Harry. Olivia here is the most dangerous of us all. I wouldn’t recommend that you go on her bad side.”

“But why Neville?”

“It’s because my race can hide it’s true nature on a mortal plane. We may look nice, innocent and gentle, but we prefer war, cruelness and blood. Lot’s of blood. You should heed your friend’s warning little one. You haven’t angered me yet, but that can change very soon. Do we have an understanding?”

Harry nodded. “We have.” He then turned to Neville. “And what about you?”

“You guys already know my mortal name. I’m a seventh year Gryffindor. My demon name is Shedim of the House of Cernunnos. Thanks to my father, Cernunnos, I have an affinity with Nature. My House is small, but we are worshipped everywhere, so that makes us pretty powerful. I haven’t lived in the demon realm for a very long time, mostly small periods. I am a half-god, with a Third circle-class.”

“Oh! That’s really cool Neville. Well, my name is Harry Potter. I am a cambion from the House of Nephilim. I do not have a demonic name, nor do I know my circle-class. Please to meet you.” 

Ashley widened her eyes. “The House of Nephilim? Well, well, well, it is quite an honor to meet you. I really hope that we become … _friends._ ” The last part being slightly purred. 

Olivia looked at him carefully. “Yes, you’ll do just fine. You may join our little group. The House of Nephilim is a powerful House. It would be … _improper_ for you to mingle with the commoners.”

Neville just smiled. “If Andrew and Christopher made you come, than you must have had some sort of high status. But what about Ron, Hermione and Ginny? Won’t it be bizarre if you aren’t with them anymore?”

“Nope.” replied Harry. “I’ve already enslaved them. They won’t be causing any trouble and will help me more.”

“Which reminds me” cutted Chris “Neville, could you teach Harry to control his sight when it activates? It should start any day soon.”

“Sure. Don’t worry about anything. Father has been teaching me since I was three. Any questions on anything, come to me. For once, I can be the one to teach you without having to keep my guard up. It’s a relief that it’s our last year. You wouldn’t believe how many times Snape has been close to dying. Frankly, it’s a miracle that I got my dad’s gentle nature. A different demon and Snape would be chopped, burned, buried and tortured in the after life by my first year.”

Harry blinked. Neville was acting more outgoing than he had appeared. “Thanks Nev. I owe you one. Don’t worry about Snape this year. I’ve been wanting to enslave him via Malfoy. He’s one of the keys to destroy the Wizarding World.”

Chris looked up. “Destroy? Why?”

A growl came from the Cambion’s throat. “Dumbledore has been playing Puppet Master for a very long time. Now, if it wasn’t concerning me, I wouldn’t care, but he’s the one who created Voldemort, created a fake-prophecy, killed numerous families, albeit not directly, so that he can remain in power. To top it all, since the Dumbledore family needs money, he found a way to control my Vaults so that he can get access to the Potter’s fortune. Starting when my father first came to Hogwarts. I want revenge on him and Voldemort. The consequences will be the ruin of the Wizarding World and the opening of portals from the demon realm to the mortal plane. So, will you guys help me out?”

Neville answered first. “Count me in. If Dumbledore is the one who is responsible for my mom’s state, then you got yourself an ally.”

Chris replied just after that. “I’m in! I’m in! It’s going to be so much fun this year. And Andrew is going to help you too. Isn’t that right, big brother?”

The demon just nodded. 

Olivia’s sweet voice caressed the air. “This will be interesting. I was beginning to think that the Mortal World was boring.”

Ashley’s piercing voice destroyed the honeyed one. “I know that my father wants to roam freely here but is constrained by so many rules. If one of your goals is to open more portals, than I shall help you.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you. I’m going to need all the help I can get. I’m still new at this so please tell me if I am doing something wrong.” He placed his hand in the middle of the carriage. “Alliance?”

The others put there hand on top if his. “Alliance” they echoed. 

A white light flashed suddenly, followed shortly by a thunderous BOOM. 

The carriage stopped. They had arrived in front of the Great Doors. In a short span of time, an alliance had been made. An alliance full of powerful, clever, cunning members.

Dumbledore did not understand what he had unleashed by destroying an Old Family. He did not know, eighty years ago, that his plans would bring destruction and plan.

But then, did he know who had whispered in his eyes, a very long time ago, the seeds of his and his kind’s demise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some facts on the names that I have chosen.
> 
> Telane (“Shade” or “Evening Spirit”) : A demonology class in Judaism.  
> Ruhin (“spirits”) : A demonology class in Judaism.  
> Shabriri (“the dazzling glare”) : demon of blindness who rests on uncovered water at night and strikes those with blindness who drink of it.   
> Wang Zhaojun : said to be so beautiful that her appearance would entice birds in flight to fall from the sky. She was one of the Four Greatest Beauties in China (Myth).  
> Guifei : The last name of another women who belongs to the Four Greatest Beauties of China.  
> Niu Mo Wang (literally "bull demon king") : A chinese demon  
> Lakshmi means “Goddess of Wealth”  
> Rakshasa : A type of indian demon. Females are known as Rakshasis.  
> Barbarika : an indian demon.  
> Azazel: a christian/european archdemon.   
> Cernunnos (“the Horned God”) : a pagan god, also known as Pan, believed to be the origin of Satanist Cult during the Middle-Ages.


	5. Chapter 5 : Cruelty is learned, not genetic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. Since a couple of you have been pushing me, thank you by the way, I’m putting up this new chapter that is un-betaed for the moment. Once my lovely Beta, YouHadMeAt.Bonjour, finishes looking at it, I will replace it. Hope you guys like the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never be able to own what J.K Rowling has created. However I can borrow some of her characters to play at my whim.

ALERT/WARNING: Their is SLASH, MALE/MALE, FEMALE/FEMALE, INCEST, THREESOME, BESTIALITY (maybe) and a lot of things that would make some of the most traditional people squirm in their pants. You have been warned. Don’t like it, than there is a nice little button with an arrow on the top left of your screen that says “back”. I don’t want any Flamers criticizing my story since they were to stupid to not read the ALERT.  Also, I will not be following the events of the HBP and DH books (6th and 7th for those who are confused).

 

Now that this has been posted, on to the story.

 

“ _ **Language**_ ” = parseltongue

“ **Language** ” = spell

 

Cambion

 

_Previously, on Cambion:_

_Dumbledore did not understand what he had unleashed by destroying an Old Family. He did not know, eighty years ago, that his plans would bring destruction and plan._

_But then, did he know who had whispered in his eyes, a very long time ago, the seeds of his and his kind’s demise?_

 

 **Chapter 5** : Cruelty is learned, not genetic!

 

_He came back with the same lies. The same silly phrases. He has grown greedy over the years. The first time he only wanted my money, now, he wants my love, too. Well, he came to the wrong house, and he came twice. I shall see that he never comes a third time._

(Catherine, do you know what you’re doing?)

_Yes_.

(How can you be so … cruel?)

_Yes, I can be very cruel. I have been taught … by masters._

Taken from “ _The Heiress_ ” (1949) directed by William Wyler

 

_“WAR IS PEACE”_

_“FREEDOM IS SLAVERY”_

_“IGNORANCE IS STRENGTH”_

The slogans from “ _Nineteen Eighty-Four”/“1984_ ” by George Orwell

 

Harry wondered how his life got turned upside down, inside up, backwards, forwards, in such a little amount of time. He wondered how he got so vindictive in such a short period of time.

 

 It had been two years, day-by-day, that he had found out the truth. Two years when the wool in front of his eyes had been, involuntary, yanked off. Leaving his skin chaffed from the intensity of the movement, like ripping off a piece of scotch of a bleeding wound. He couldn’t believe it at first. Couldn’t bare to think about. For a whole month, he was on auto-pilot, waking, eating, acting like he was for a whole month. Until one day, he woke and decided to act. During his fifth year, he tried to think of various methods, plot various plans, so that he could get his revenge on his so-called friends. It wasn’t until Sirius had died, that his Will had been activated, that the solution fell literately (I don’t know if you meant this or literally) on his lap.

 

Sirius. That name still made his heart crumble and weep. He may have not known the man for very long — not at all with his stay in Azkaban — but he knew that the man loved him in his own way, amidst the twirls and swirls of his crazy mind. Maybe if he wasn’t a fugitive, he could have stayed at St. Mungo’s. He could have gained a sort-of-sane mind. Maybe then, … everything wouldn’t be so messed up.

 

The green-eyes by was dragged out of his musing all of the sudden. He hadn’t realized that he and the others had already arrived in the Great Hall and that they were separating to their respective tables. Scanning quickly, he indicated to Neville some free chairs : two for them, and three in front of them for his slav … he meant friends. After all, he still had to keep up appearances for now. He had all the time in the world after IT was done.

 

Time passed in a semi-sort of blur. There were fewer new students then the other years. While they were sorted, Neville only spoke to him twice, indicating two of the little firsties that were part-demon. They both went into Gryffindor.

 

“We’ll have to bring them to the Pact’s meeting tonight. They probably don’t know what they are yet.” the half-god whispered in his ear.

 

“Won’t it be a problem? To tell them when they haven’t been contacted by their parent?” the cambion whispered back.

 

“No, it won’t be. If there parent didn’t want them to know, they would have erased all traces of their powers showing their heritage. If they haven’t been informed, then it is our duty to introduce them to this world.  You weren’t born with these powers, that is the reason why nothing was done for you earlier.  Which reminds me, you are going to be inducted with all the firsties tonight. There are a lot of them, which makes it a record.”

 

“How many?”

 

“I could see at least twelve of them. That makes it more than a quarter of the new students. This hasn’t happened since the inter World War period. Now shush, the Headmaster is about to give his speech.”

 

They both turned towards the teachers’ table. The old man, know as the Headmaster of this fine establishment, started his usual Beginning-of-the-Year-speech.

 

“Welcome, for the old students, to another year. For the new students, it is the beginning of a new journey. A journey into the magical world as you become future fine citizens of our world. I know that you are hungry, but I have a few announcements to make. The first one is that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who has recently returned to England after his three-year-long trip. He is still tired so you will see him during your first class. Second, Mr. Filch has a book on all the banned items, in particular those from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes who now have 3/4 of the book dedicated to them. Finally, I will just say these words before you are served dinner: Koach! El poder! Makt! Potestatem! Thank you.” With that, he clapped his hands then sat down. At the signal, the tables were covered in food.

 

The feast passed in a blur. The tables were filled with various different foods like every single year. Soup, salmon, chicken, beef, vegetables, meat balls, spaghettis, salads, and a lot of other delicious morsels. Harry filled his plate, eating more then the past years. He’ll ask Neville later on the subject. Then, the desserts came. Bertie Bott’s every flavor ice cream had just come out that year and was already a great hit like the beans. At each spoonful, the flavor changed as well as the color. There were pumpkin pies, treacle tarts, Harry’s favorite, chocolate, fruits and, to the greatest joy and surprise of the older kids, as well as younger ones, chocolate fountains that were evenly space on each table with little picks for the food they wanted covered. It was a magnificent beginning of the year feast. One that showed the wonders of Hogwarts. One that was showed the power of Hogwarts.

 

Once the food was gone, the plates gleaming, and everyone was sleepy from the long day and digestion, Dumbledore stood up once more.

 

“Before you go to bed, I would like us to sing the school song.” Waiving his wand, he made parchments with the lyrics of the song appear on each table. “Pick up a piece of parchment and sing in any tune you want.” The hall was soon filled with a cacophony of noise that could be barely called singing!

 

Harry, his fellow demons, half-demons and the Slytherin table just barely moved their mouths while trying to block out the noise without being to inconspicuous. What was Dumbledore thinking?

 

‘Oh yeah, I forgot, he doesn’t!’ thought the cambion. He was just waiving his wand in a crude imitation of a conductor. At the end of this … noise, he theatrically swept a tear out of his blue-twinkling eyes and said in a too-cheerful-voice.

 

“Ah, music. Such a wonderful piece of magic. Now chop, chop. Off to bed. Classes will start on Monday but schedules will be given tomorrow morning at breakfast.”

 

The students trooped off to their respective House dormitories. Harry could hear Ron’s boisterous voice saying quite loudly, not at the shouting level yet, “Oy. Little firsties. Over here. We’re taking you to the Griffindor’s dormitory.”

 

“Ron” hissed Hermione. “That is not the way you should speak to the new students. You’re a prefect and Head Boy, so act like it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Hermione.”

 

Honestly, how did Ron gain the Head Boy position? Neville, Seamus or even Dean were way better than him in the maturity department. ‘Come to think of it’ Harry thought ‘They are also better in the grade/studying department too. If it wasn’t for Hermione, how else would have Ron passed each his O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts (I don’t know what’s wrong with these but on FF they didn’t show up right) exams?’

 

He grudgingly followed the group, to keep up appearances and to look after the two new Pact members. They were small and cute. Which was normal since they were only 11 each, first years who have just arrived in this magical world. Their eyes were full of stars and wonders. Just like he was once upon a time, a very long time ago. Mentally sighing, he walked on to the Gryffindor Common Room. He wondered how a Pact meeting went, would the other members be as nice as his new friends?

 

\------- Cambion -------

 

Harry was amazed at the room they were in. It was huge, and he meant the word. The roof was arched upwards like in a cathedral, with the panel window-like decorations showing different scenes where demons, angels, spirits or gods appeared. He had never seen a room like this and it wasn’t the Room of Requirement! On either sides were high benches filled with all of the students that had either a demon heritage or were one themselves, ranging from the Second Years to the Seventh Year. The First Years and he were on the floor, ready to be inducted into this secret society inside this secret society. In the middle on the room, stood the Council of the Pact. From left to right was Chris, Olivia, Andrew, Neville and Ashley, forming a semi-circle with Andrew in the front. Said demon stood up from his seat. In a great booming voice that made Harry shiver in delight, he said.  

 

“Welcome to another year in the Pact. To the old members, I would like to remind you that we are having an election in May to decide who will fill in the slots of the council for next year. Those positions are: Vice-President, Strategist and Healer. Olivia will be stepping up to become the President, hence the opening of her position. I would like that all of those who want one of these slots to be signed up on the board by the 24th of December. Campaign adds or speeches should be written on the Board or in the Daily Dæmonia. If we have only one candidate per slot, the elections will not take place. Only those that are in Second year or above may propose their candidacy. Those that are in First Year must learn the ropes, Must and Must Not’s before being able to apply.

 

Finally, I would like to welcome the thirteen new members to the Pact. I will leave it up to Olivia to introduce them. Olivia, if you please.”

 

He than sat down while Olivia stood up. “Thank you Andrew. Welcome to the new members, for those who don’t know me, I am Olivia Sahu, Vice-President of the Pact. For those who do not understand why you are here, let me put it in simple terms. You guys are either part-demon or a demon who wants to spend time in the Mortal Realm. Nearly all of us half-demons that live in the United Kingdom are in Hogwarts. To protect ourselves from being killed by these silly wizards, we have formed a pact inside the school. This pact helps us form a community inside the school. As such, you are safe here in Hogwarts as long as you uphold the following rules.

 

“The first one is that each and everyone of you new members will be having a big brother or sister who help guide you throughout your year here. Go to them incase you have any questions or if you have a problem. After that year, you must at least once take care of a younger member once they arrived during your education.

 

“The second, under no circumstance will you show off your heritage. Restrain your power and try to act accordingly to your House. That means that all Hufflepuffs must act meek and nice, all Ravenclaws act like brainiacs and bookworms, and all Gryffindors act brash and foolishly.

 

“Your brother or sister will help you get your character down to the pat, while make it less boring for those who are in Ravenclaw.

 

“Third rule is that once a week, every half-demon must come here so that we can help you train your powers. You will each have a test to see how long the training will take and if you are in need of it.

 

“The last rule and most important of all is FAMILY FIRST!” Harry and the new pact members jumped at her shout. It was otherworldly and unnatural. “All of you must forget any bad blood between your respective families. We are alone in this school and we must band together. Once you graduate, or during the summer vacations, you may return to your inter-house wars. Am I understood? Normally there isn’t any problems since the demon fighting is through politics, but one never knows.”

 

Seeing the eleven years old yawning. She smiled. “I know that you are tired so I’ll just announce who shall be with who and off to bed you go.” The Rakshasi took out a scroll. “This year, we have nine half-demons, three demons and a recently turned half-demon. Once I’ll call your name out, please tell us your status and what relation you have to the demon world. If you have no idea, tell us so that we can do a simple ritual in order for us to find out. All volunteers please raise your hand. If more than one person volunteers, please be prepare to give at least one or two reasons why you want to be an older brother or older sister.”

 

Harry was wide awake now. He wanted to see where this was going. He saw Olivia disappear in a shadow, before re-appearing at the bottom of the seats, next to a comfortable looking chair. The scroll was rolled out completely.

 

“Eva Abbigail” was a cute little girl who looked exactly like a little blonde-haired-blued-eyed doll that was quite popular during the 1930s in America. She was wearing the blue and bronze of the Ravenclaws. She went slowly towards the chair and sat on it. Instantly her face relaxed and a more natural smile appeared, making her cute little dimples appear. Olivia smiled gently at her. “What is your status and demonic parent, or parents.”

 

The young girl answers was the mirror of her calm status. “I’m a half-blooded angel. Father just contacted me the day of my eleventh birthday. Told me to be on the look-out since much will change soon around me and that he will protect me.”

 

“And your farther’s name is?” prodded gently Olivia.

 

“Hafaza, miss.” replied the angelic-looking child, for it could be no other thing with her looks and aura around her.

 

“Who will look after Eva, daughter of Hafaza, one of the guardian angels?” Andrew stated in his gentle, but booming baritone voice.

 

“I will.” said a boy from the stands. He too wore the Ravenclaw colors and looked a bit similar to Eva. He had shoulder-length long hair that was as shining as the sun. His blue-grey eyes shined with gentleness, even if an underline of ice-hardness could be sensed from them. Harry thought he looked like a third year.“I, Eliazer, a full-blooded angel, will take of her. That is why I went to Hogwarts two years before her so that I can watch over her as kin.”

 

Olivia nodded at that. “Accepted. For those who object, do so know and with good reasons.” Seeing that no-one objected, she created a shadow portal so that Eva could re-appear next to Eliazer. She then read the next name on the list.

 

“Arnauld Benben”. The boy was stout and chubby with brown curls and brown eyes. He was a bit plain looking, his Ravenclaw colors not helping either, since he would probably be one of those numerous book-worms that lived in breathed inside a book. But Harry thought that if Olivia, who had the aura like Mother Theresa herself, could be a blood-thirsty demon, then what could this boy be?

 

He sat on the chair, not looking either troubled, afraid, smug or even arrogant. In fact, his face looked like he was simple-minded, which was impossible since he was placed in the house considered to be the most intelligent.

 

“I am Belphegor, head demon of the IDW department. I’ve came here since I have heard rumors that the Mortal World is about to be turned upside-down. I do hope that I haven’t wasted my piled-up vacation time for nothing.”

 

“Welcome Lord Belphegor. I am afraid that you will have to follow the rules concerning the brother/sister system.”

 

“I do not mind. Please continue.” Indeed, Belphegor, or Arnaud in his mortal form, looked a bit … pleased by the situation.

 

“Very well. Who will look after Belphegor, son of Belph?”

 

“I will.” stated a girl. Her honey-brown short hair and piercing light brown eyes still made her plain looking. “My name is Isabella of the House of Zagam. I was looking forward to have a job in the IDW department. This way, I have a year to impress you. If not, I will try to find another job.”

 

“Anyone objects to this?” Olivia asked. Since no one objected, she created the Shadow Portal so that Arnaud could sit next to Isabella.

 

And the ceremony continued on until only the two new members of Gryffindor, plus Harry were left. Said cambion was amazed by the amount of Hufflepuff that trumped over the number of Ravenclaws. Six half-demons with two full-blooded demons were sorted there! This proved Harry’s theory they he should be more weary of the gentle-looking students since they were the most dangerous.

 

“Jaden Smith” was called out. He was a brown haired boy with stormy grey-green eyes. He looked so small, dwarfed by his clothes that were larger than him. This brought a pain to Harry’s chest since he saw similarities with him before he found out about his heritage. Jaden advanced timidly towards the chair.

 

A little voice, only heard by the natural amplifying nature of the room, said. “I believe to be a half-blood, since my brother and I weren’t aware we had a demon, or other parent.” He was the first one that needed the ritual since the beginning of the session.

 

Olivia nodded. “The council and I thought so since you guys have been sorted in Gryffindor. Unless your are Pure-bloods that must be sorted in Gryffindor, very few children are sorted in Gryffindor and every child sorted in Slytherin has his or her memory sealed so that they are not in danger.” She held out her hands and a dagger formed from the shadows. “Let me take a bit of blood from you so that we can see who you and your twin belong too.”

 

Nodding, the boy shakily raised his palm towards her. A quick stroke of the dagger and a very thin line of blood appeared. Jaden didn’t seemed to have register any pain. The Rakshasi then guided the young one’s hand towards a small rectangular piece of parchment. Out loud, Olivia counted ten drops of blood that fell on the parchment, once the tenth drop fell, she quickly healed the wound that she made. The piece of paper glowed a bright yellow before some writing appeared, as if it is was written by an invisible hand, in large bold letters: HOUSE OF N.

 

A loud murmur broke out among the stand.  “SILENCE!” shouted Andrew. “Olivia explain.” he barked out. The commanding tone he took made Harry grow all tingly. (There were 2 extra random words after this that made no sense, so I cut them out.) 

 

“I don’t understand.” she replied, her disbelief clearly heard. “This is the first time that this has happened. Either the boys are actually a quarter-demon or …” she trailed off.

 

“Or?” prompted Andrew.

 

“Or some demon is so powerful that he protected his offsprings, leaving only the first letter of his House to prove that they are part demon but not specify which one since they are too young to protect themselves.” She had quickly regained her composure, but Harry could still hear a slight tremor in her voice. He picked it up because he was near her, otherwise, it was very well disguised.

 

“What do you propose we do?” asked Chris.

 

“They will become little brothers, but they also must become pupils of a House. It is unbecoming for part-demons to not be under a House for either the House was destroyed or the demon parent refuses to claim the child, in this case children, out of “wedlock”. This is more humiliating for the child itself since they are disgraced in the Demon Realm before they are introduced. We, the Pact in Hogwarts, cannot let this be.”

 

Andrew nodded at this. “Understood. Who will take these children under their banner? Even half-demons are allowed as long as you have permission from your Head.”

 

Murmurs rang out across the stands once more. They were louder then when the ritual failed. But no one stepped forward to claim the twins. The more time passed, the louder the murmurs became, turning into a cacophonic noise that grew higher and higher, filling the room.

 

The more time passed, the more the twins looked dejectedly. Although, the twin next to Harry was trying to look strong for his brother sitting on the chair. Harry couldn’t let this continue. He stepped forward, pointed his wand to the sky and let a loud BANG echo across the room.

 

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look down on the newbie who dared to make such a sound.

 

The lighting-scar man ignored those stares, to use to them after seven years in Hogwarts where he had been alternatively hated and worshipped. “Do we need an immediate confirmation of our Head of House?” he asked loudly.

 

Surprisingly, it was Neville who replied the first. “No, but you do need it in the next month.”

 

The cambion flashed a smile at his dorm-mate. “Then I, Harry Potter, descendant of Samael of the house of Nephilim, will accept Jaden and …” he trailed off looking at the young Gryffindor next to him.

 

“Jason” the older twin answered in a clear, strong voice.

 

“… Jason Smith as pupils of the House of Nephilim, to be confirmed by my Head of House at a later date. So mote it be.” A flash of light blinded the room for a couple of seconds, then a loud tolling bell noise echoed.

 

Neville smiled at this. “The claim has been agreed. Jaden and Jason Smith are now pupils of the House of Nephilim. They are under the protection Harry Potter, of the House of Nephilim. All those who attack them, attack Harry, thus the House of Nephilim. So mote it be.”

 

Harry saw Jaden smile, a small relieved smile. The emotions on his face reminded Harry when he first arrived at Hogwarts, that relieved smile when the Sorting Hat shouted his house. He had believed, back then, that he would have been shipped out to the Dursley’s since, in his mind, it all must be a mistake. That was the reason he readily proposed to take the twins under his care. He could see to much of himself in them and did not want them to follow the same dark damp road as he. He wanted to give them joy in the still early stages of their lives. Samael will agree with him. He would ask him in bed once they have spent the night playing together, just to be sure that his ancestor would agree.

 

During his musing, the noise had taken up once more. Olivia cleared her throat loudly, silencing everyone and bringing Harry out of his sort-of daydreaming. “Shall we continue then?” her voice regaining its warmth before her fright. Noticing the silence, she nodded at Andrew.

 

“Who will look after Jaden, pupil of Harry?” Nobody would raise a hand at that. It seemed that even with the protection of a grand house, if Harry had misunderstood the rumors and bowing, nobody wanted Jaden. He could not do anything else, since he too, in the standards of the Pact, was still a first year, otherwise he would have proposed to be the big brother in a heartbeat.

 

“I, Neville Longbottom of the House Cernunnos, will take care of him.” His friend’s clear strong voice was hear uttering that phrase. Harry flashed a relieved smile at him. Happy to see that his pseudo-brother, for they both have suffered a similar fate, take care of one of these child that he had  given his protection to.

 

Once more, Olivia created a portal so that Jaden could sit next to Neville near the council.

 

“Jason Smith” rang out. He looked exactly like his twin except that his eyes were blue-green and he held his head high. Harry could sense that this one was a fighter, due to protecting his brother and he.

 

Andrew just skipped to the formalities. “Who will take care of Jason Smith, pupil of Harry?”

 

And before anyone could breath, it was Chris cheerful voice who replied. “I, Christopher Westwood of the house of Telane, shall take care of him.” With a quick mouvement of his hands, a stairway of shadows, leading from the chair to him were formed. “Come on up Jason. I believe that you and I have a lot to talk about.”

 

Finally, it was Harry’s turn to be given an older sibling. As Olivia shouted his name, he aproached the comfy looking chair.

 

“State your status and from which heritage you have turned into.” Olivia said. A slight invisible grin could be seen from Harry’s point-of-view, but he was sure that no one else could see it since they were so far away.

 

“Harry Potter, Cambion, descendent of Samael, the first demon, of the House of Nephilim.”

 

“Who will take care of Harry, son of James, of the house of Nephilim?” asked Andrew. The noise that followed that question was so loud that it took a combination of BANGS from the council before the crowd grew quiet.

 

“Since he is newly turned and in his last year, I believe that the President should take care of him.” Ashley stated.

 

“I second that motion.” Neville imediately said.

 

“And I third it.” Chris promptly said.

 

“Any objections?” Andrew asked. But there were none. Taking care of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, a member of the House of Nephilim, was to big of a responsibility. It was safer that Agraar, or Andrew in his mortal form, to take care of him. Agraar was powerful and the House of Telane was a close ally of the House of Nephilim. There could be no better choice than Andrew. “Seeing as there no objections. I declare this session closed. Will all the second years, apart from those who are an older sibling, please leave to go to your respective Common Rooms. After Olivia gives the signal, I would like the third years to do the same, and so forth.”

 

Little by little, the room thinned itself of all of its inhabitants, apart from the twenty-eight people that were either the new siblings or members of the council. Ashley and Olivia started to talk together, for they were in charge of the security of the room. They had to be the last ones to leave. Meanwhile, each bonded “sibling” went into different parts of the room so that they could talk with each other and form a bond that would last the year.

 

Neville, Chris, Andrew, Harry, Jaden and Jason gathered into a group together. Jaden was cowering slightly behind Jason who was trying to reassure his younger twins. He looked at Harry, his ocean-like eyes piercing through his green ones.

 

“Thank you”. He finally uttered.

 

The cambion grinned. “You’re welcome. You guys don’t have to worry about my head of house refusing your protection. I have ways to persuade him to make sure he will give you protection.”

 

“But why do it for us?” came the small timid voice of Jaden.

 

“Because you guys reminded me of myself when I was your age. I can see myself through you, and if I don’t act, the path you guys will take. It is a lonely, sad path and I don’t want you to follow it. Not if I can’t help it.”

 

“But why do it for strangers? You didn’t have to and you aren’t obliged to.” Jason’s strong voice said. He did not want pity and he did not want his little brother to suffer.

 

“Maybe I don’t. But it is my nature to help people, apart if they have slighted me. I want to see what would have happened if somebody took me under their wing like I am doing now, instead of leaving me alone. Also, the first letter of the house was “N”. You may be related to me one way or another. It would be rude to leave probable family members alone. Wouldn’t you agree?” At the older twins bewildered look, he internally sighed. “You don’t have to trust me for now. But at the moment, you guys are safe and nothing will happen to you. If anybody tries to harm a hair on your hide, then will not only face my wrath, but that of my friends,” he gave a pointed look at Chris and Neville, “and of the entire House. Does that answer your question?”

 

“Somewhat.”

 

“Good. Then goodnight little brothers. Sleep tight and don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

 

“Goodnight Harry.” And to the group’s surprise, Jaden ran from his hiding place, kissed Harry’s cheek, turned a bright red and went back to his hiding place.

 

“Goodnight.” came the curtly answer of Jason. They were guided by Neville to go back to the Common Room, Chris following behind to go back to his.

 

Once they were out of sight, Harry pounced on Andrew. His legs were around the demon’s waist, his arms on the yellow-clad shoulders, and his mouth on the older boy’s mouth. Andrew backed away a bit, unsteady due to the sudden weight. He felt a wall behind him, letting concentrate on the kiss he was receiving. Giving as good as he got, he gained the upper hand, even with Harry’s height advantage.

 

Harry moaned, becoming more submissive. He felt a slight spinng sensation before his back was the one on the wall and Andrew was growing more ferocious in the kiss. Finally, after some time, they stopped kissing but lazily kept their tongues swirling in the air between their faces.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” asked Andrew as they parted for go.

 

Harry squirmed into the boy. “You made me all horny, the way you took action and that voice you used.” He tried to press more into the older boy/demon, as if he was trying to melt into him.

 

“So you liked my voice and the way I acted, did you?” said demon growled. Making Harry moan a bit louder.

 

“Yes. And since I now have a problem, you better take care of it for me.” the cambion purred. He had his feet on the ground and could confirm what he suspected on the train. Andrew was taller than him. This made it more arousing since he was dominated. Harry wanted to loose control to only a few people. Andrew was one of them, especially with the way he took control. It made Harry feel all tingly inside.

 

“Well then, I guess I should take care of it. After all, it is my fault that you are in this state.” The devilishly handsome being sank on his knees in front of Harry. Opening the Gryffindor’s road, he pulled down in one go pants and boxers, letting the cock free in the air, dripping small amounts of pearly white substance. Before Harry could feel the cold, Andrew swallowed quickly the whole length in his mouth. It felt heavenly. Harry could only let out a small moan.

 

Andrew, on the other hand, was loving this dominating feeling he had on the other boy. He vibrated around the cock, hearing that little keen on the train that was oh-so-attractive. He vibrated again. Then, he went back and forth on the cock, nipping, licking and slightly scraping every now and then. He wanted Harry to loose control. He wanted to dominate the cambion in front of him. And finally, once the boy belonged to him, body and soul, he would share his bed with Christopher. Even now the mental image of the two of them together made him hard. He had to finish the boy in front of him quickly so that he can return the favor. But, at the same time, he had to make it pleasant enough for Harry to come back to him.

 

With that goal in mind, Andrew redoubled his efforts in making Harry cum in a memorable fashion. In the back of his mind, he knew that Olivia and Ashley had already left some time ago, somehow knowing what will happen.

 

Meanwhile, Harry was feeling hotter and hotter. The only blowjobs he really knew were those that Samael did to him. But Andrew, … but Andrew was even better. The way he would swirl his tongue over his head, going in the slit from time to time. The way he licked and nibbled on the whole length as if it was some tasty treat. Or, even better, when he would swallow the whole cock and then get out slowly with the teeth scrapping gently making Harry let out a concerto of keens.

 

He put a hand in his mouth, not wanting to let other sounds coming out, but Andrew stopped doing the blowjob once he realized what Harry did.

 

“None of that now. I want to hear every sound you make, every cry that escapes from your mouth and every sigh that passes through your lips.” Seeing Harry withdrawing his hand, he continued to do what he was doing before, but with an extra energy that wasn’t there before. Taking the pleasure to a new height.

 

Finally, with a loud cry of Andrew’s name, Harry came in big jets of  pearly white cum. The intensity of the orgasm made him blink out for a little while. Panting harshly, he staggered down towards the floor, the demon’s arms gently guiding him.

 

“That was intense.” he panted out.

 

“Maybe for you, but you now have to return the favor now.” Taking a hand, he put it on his rock hard cock. The fingers on the zipper of the pants. Curling them around the cold metal, he pulled down the zipper using Harry’s hand. Then, hand still controlling the cambion’s, he put it in his underwear, right on his cock. He shivered at the cold feeling. Seeing that Harry was still to tired from the post-coital bliss, he started to pump his cock using his hand to guide Harry’s.

 

After gathering his bearings, Harry started to take back control. Curling his fingers, he alternated the pressure as he jacked off the demon. His other hand went towards the balls, rolling and squeezing them gently. Wanting to go to sleep soon, but still wanting to give the same pleasure he received, his hand that was on the cock started to go up towards the head so that it could stroke it. The thumb passing was over the slit, passing by in a gently, then harsh, fashion.

 

When the thumb went in the slit, Andrew couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a loud grunt. Harry took out his hand covered in cum and started to lick it clean while looking directly in the eyes of Andrew.

 

The way he did it made Andrew think of an innocent boy doing a very naughty thing. But he forced his cock to wither before it grew hard again, wanting to sleep and thinking that Harry wanted to sleep too.

 

With a swish of his wand, he cleaned up the mess. “Goodnight Harry. Sleep while thinking of me.”

 

Harry’s reply was a gentle kiss. He then left with a wink.

 

As the door of the room closed, Andrew did the same action with his eyes. He will have both Harry and Chris in his bed before the end of the year. And if possible, he will get Harry and Chris in a bond to stay for a very long time with him. But he will see how he should proceed during the year. After all, he didn’t want Harry to leave him due to a miscalculation.

 

His dreams that night were filled with the naughty actions of two different boys that bared the same innocent aura. Both of them had green-colored eyes but one of them was blond, while the other was a brunet.

 

TBC....

\------- Cambion -------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it?
> 
> Maybe leaving me a little review would be helpful. It would help me right the next chapter faster.
> 
> The next one should be coming out soon. I’m having my summer vacation and can finally concentrate more on my stories. YAHOO!
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Well, first chapter is up. It's my first time writing slash so don't sue me, please?**
> 
>  ***makes puppy-dog eyes***


End file.
